


In Our Bedroom After The War

by hbomba, lonejaguar



Series: The Dark Queen Saga [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hbomba/pseuds/hbomba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonejaguar/pseuds/lonejaguar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the Human/Fae war wages on in its third decade, the Queen is desperate to find the missing piece that would see it end once and for all. Meanwhile, Human Resistance doctor Lauren Lewis, fights for her kind from within the Queen’s clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

__

“And wonder, dread and war have lingered in that land where loss and love in turn have held the upper hand.” | Simon Armitage  
__

“Freeze!” The guard yelled at the dark haired girl in the barren street. At the sound of his voice she bolted, darting through shells of buildings that lined the street.

From across four lanes, in a broken down pickup truck, Lauren Lewis watched in horror. She hadn’t slept in three days and hadn’t showered in at least twice as long. She was exhausted and starving, but the adrenaline was running high. The convoy stalled out in the early morning hours and they were still working on her truck when the Queen’s guards came upon them. She sent the vehicles that were running ahead and hoped they had escaped.

Lauren looked back and forth, tapping the steering wheel impatiently and when her friend didn’t emerge from the last building, she popped open the door and ran in after her. Lauren stopped short next to the doorway into the abandoned clothing store and peered around the corner.

The guard was standing over her body, his taser recharging. “Come on, get up!” He yanked on the girl’s arm but she did not respond. “She’s not breathing!” He yelled to his partner outside.

“Leave her,” his partner called back.

Storming in from the shadows, Lauren ran toward the guard and shouldered him away from the girl. He stumbled over a pile of rubble and landed with a crash.

“What the hell?” The guard said from his back as Lauren began chest compressions on the downed female. “You better get in here!” The man yelled to his partner again. Within moments they were surrounded, every kind of weapon imaginable directed at Lauren. The Human Doctor for the Resistance leaned into her patient as the Queen’s guards inched closer. 

“Stand down, doctor,” the General said, recognizing her instantly. 

“You can take me wherever you want, but not right now.” Lauren blew into the prone girl’s mouth twice before thumping her chest again. “C’mon, c’mon.”

“She’s gone,” he said.

“I’m not leaving her,” Lauren said with force, resuming chest compressions. 

His eyes rolled. “Delusional human,” he mumbled. 

“Dammit Kenzi, wake up!” The doctor’s fist pounded against the girl’s chest and as if on command, Kenzi drew in a noisy breath. Lauren exhaled, smiling. 

The General raised his hand, signaling to the other guards. “Bag and tag the girl. The Doctor comes with me.” He leveled his eyes on Lauren. “The Queen is anxious to meet you, Doctor Lewis.”

Lauren reached for Kenzi as the guards separated them. “She needs my attention,” she protested.

“And she shall have it, when you’re both locked in the bowels of the Queen’s dungeon.” He yanked on her arm. “Now come along, Doctor.”

A pair of guards surrounded her and walked her out to the car. The General climbed into driver’s seat and the trunk popped open. “Get in,” a guard said.

“Get bent.” Lauren pushed the guard.

“Keep your hands to yourself, Human,” the other guard warned.

She watched as Kenzi was loaded into a truck with the others. “Where are you taking them?”

“Work camps. Humans have to earn their keep.”

“Are you insane? She just had a cardiac episode. She can’t do hard labor!”

“Then we’ll find another use for her. Maybe a happy little house Human?” 

The guards chuckled and as they were enjoying their joke, Lauren’s left hook connected with a jaw. The other guard scrambled for his mace. She made a move to run but was caught by her hair and viciously sprayed before being kicked in the stomach and falling backwards into the trunk. Lauren hit her head on the spare tire and her vision blurred. As she wavered in and out of wakefulness, she heard the General’s voice.

“What the hell is this? I told you to put her in the trunk, not blind her. The Queen requested an audience with her, you idiots!”

She looked up at the General, but could see nothing more than an outline as his arms raised high above her. He brought them down and slammed the trunk shut in her face. She could smell the exhaust when the car started and was sure she wouldn’t make it to their destination with the fumes that were invading the tiny space. More than that, it smelled like death. Like people had actually died in it or bodies had been transported in there. Her eyes burned. It was all she could do not to cry as her face swelled. The pressure on her eyes was painful as the car took a corner sharply and Lauren rolled around erratically. The next turn brought a bumpy road and Lauren wondered if they had gone that way just to punish her because with every bump, she came closer to banging her head against the top of the trunk. She held onto the spare tire for dear life and rode it out. The final bump sent her into the air, rebounding between the trunk’s floor and door, she had the wind knocked out of her. 

Brakes squeaked as the car slowed and Lauren wheezed. She could feel her. She knew the Queen was near. Her reign was legendary. Unspeakable acts of Human cruelty were credited to her family and Lauren was anxious to quiz her about them. At least, that was before her eyes had swelled from the mace facial the Fae had bestowed upon her. But Lauren knew the reality of the situation was that the Queen planned to feast on her, to drain the life right out of her. 

The trunk opened and white light flooded what was left of her vision. “Up and at ‘em!” The guard that had blinded her pulled her out of the car and dragged her towards her unfolding destiny. Her toes bounced on the gravel as she sagged in their arms, forcing them to carry her whole weight. Lauren hung her head, hair falling haphazardly over her face. She couldn’t see much; just the glare of light from an unknown source and the figures marching in front and alongside her. Her shoes squeaked as they dragged her along. Some might’ve thought she had given up, but on the contrary: she was saving every last bit of fight she had in her for the Queen. Her powers were feared throughout the city, but Lauren wasn’t afraid.

Through another set of corridors and five sets of doors, Lauren was being loaded into an elevator and having to endure the interminable ascent to the Queen’s chambers. She had tried to keep track of the floors as the elevator ticked them off with a beep, but she quickly lost count as her head swam. She was losing hope that she’d ever find her way out, if she could even escape in the first place. The elevator bounced and the doors opened. She was dragged to the center of the room before being dropped unceremoniously in a heap.

The General spoke next. “My Queen, I bring you the bounty of a lifetime. Doctor Lauren Lewis.” Lauren clambered to her feet unsteadily.

“What have you done to her?” Her heels clicked slowly towards Lauren until she felt a hand roughly grab her chin as she appraised her. She was close enough for Lauren to smell the petals of her lotion and the flora of her perfume. The mixture of the two left Lauren breathless. She released her chin. “She smells like death. You must clean your trunk, Dyson. I can’t be expected to feed on someone who smells of garbage and decomposition.”

“My apologies,” he bowed.

“Now leave us.” The men filed out of the room into the elevator, fading into the distance as the doors closed and the car descended.

“You mean to feed upon me?” Lauren’s voice was bold, unafraid.

The Queen laughed. “I did, yes. But now, I think I’ll wait.” She pulled at the doctor’s dirty shirt. “I’ll let you get comfortable and make you wonder when I have grown tired of looking at you.”

“I won’t.” Lauren held her chin high. She shook her head.

“You won’t what?” She arranged the matted blonde hair about Lauren’s shoulders, unable to hide the fact that it pleased her.

“I won’t do whatever you think you can make me do.”

The Succubus chuckled. “I can make you do whatever I want.” Her fingers encircled the Doctor’s wrist and warmth flooded her body. 

She felt content, pliable, and completely open to anything that could be suggested. She shook her head. “Not like this.” She swallowed hard, trying to keep it together before challenging the Queen to another round. “How strong must you think Humans are to fear what we can do so much that you can’t even interrogate us without using your so-called gifts?”

Bo pulled her hand away and Lauren’s breathing returned to normal. “I don’t need to use my Fae to break you.” She leaned into Lauren’s ear. “I could do that with one arm tied behind my back. Because you see, Doctor… you’re already broken.” She was smiling as she pulled away, Lauren could deduce from the shadows on her face. And then she turned. “Take her to holding--nobody touches her but me.” 

Even as she waved her off, Lauren was being lifted by the armpits and dragged away from the Queen. Another never-ending ride in the elevator and this time the doors opened to a level that might’ve been called Hell. The dungeon was cold and dark, lit with single light bulbs every few feet. It was damp, the mildew seemed to cling to her skin as soon as she passed the threshold. The smell was overpowering. Sweat and blood, dirt and tears, it was the very definition of Human suffering. The moaning and wailing reached a crescendo as they guided her from the elevator car to an empty cell. The other cells were full of Humans and Human sympathizers, but Lauren found herself alone in hers, a perk of the Queen, no doubt. The doors to her cell shut behind her and she turned around, testing the bars. “Kenzi?” She called out.

“Doc?” A gravelly voice answered back.

“Are you okay?” Lauren sunk to the floor and hugged her knees.

“A-OK,” Kenzi replied. 

“Stay put. I’m going to get us out of here.”

“Unless you’ve got a de-Faeing potion up your sleeve, you probably shouldn’t be making promises you can’t keep.”

Lauren smirked. Kenzi’s honesty was refreshing sometimes. She had no idea how she was going to get them out of this, least of all in her current condition, but she looked around her cell anyway, hoping there would be some weak link that would help them out of this mess.  
__

She was the Queen, the Dark Queen, the Queen of the Fae and she was infamous. Her beauty was legendary and her succubus was feared throughout the settlement. A century old, Bo had honed her powers under the guidance of her succubus mother. When her parents were lost to the war, Bo became Queen and she ruled as her mother and her father had, mercilessly. It was open season on Humans in her court and she had surrounded herself with like-minded Fae. Humans were the enemy. 

Except it was all a ruse. Bo knew her heritage and she knew her destiny and both included Humans. As the Humans were brought in, Bo would filter through them, searching, searching, always searching, much to dismay of her Human-hating advisor and General. But now she had the cherry on top of a war that had raged on far too long: Doctor Lauren Lewis. A brilliant and dangerous Human mind with beauty to match and the Queen was pinning all her hopes on the Human Doctor. 

She was tired of the war. The unrest, the bloodshed, the killing for sport. It was all very distasteful to Bo. Despite being the child of two diabolical Fae, there was a soft underbelly to Bo. She learned to be wicked by example but always with a caveat. She was never without a reason to kill, but she did so discriminately, letting necessity guide her choices. And now there was a possibility of ending the war and Bo could barely contain herself. Doctor Lewis was the keystone to finding the leader of the Human Resistance, someone Bo had searched for what seemed like forever. 

But the Doctor was dangerous and needed to be treated as such. Intel told them that she had been developing a de-Faeing serum to level the battlefield and that scared the hell out of the Fae. They could think of no worse fate than to become Human and therein lied her power.

So now, as she considered her next move, the Queen stood before the large, stone fireplace and watched it burn. The Doctor would be there soon and the next portion of the game was afoot. She could show no weakness, no mercy and most importantly no sign of intention because, if she was anything like her scouting reports, Doctor Lewis would see right through her.   
__

Somewhere in the hazy daze of consciousness, Lauren heard the keys in the cell door. She snapped to attention before the door slid open and looked around. The huddled masses in the cells beside hers were mostly sleeping, though some were still moaning quietly. Lauren deduced that’s how it always was.

“Move your ass, prisoner!” A voice came from the doorway. “You have a date with the Queen.”

Lauren checked her watch. “It’s three in the morning.”

“We’ve got an official time keeper here, boys,” he said over his shoulder. “Take it off,” he growled at her.

“What?” She looked at the watch that had been her father’s. “Absolutely not.”

“Take it off or I will take it off for you,” he snarled through gritted teeth.

Lauren unfastened the band and held it out to the guard. He whistled as he snatched it away. “Nice watch, Doc,” he said, closing the band around his own wrist.

She swallowed the white hot rage she felt and let herself be pulled out of her cage and be guided to the elevator. She rubbed her eyes as the elevator ascended. Her sight was back. It was the middle of the night and Lauren was familiar with this Art of War tactic. Catch your adversary off-guard and be rewarded with information. _Good luck with that._

The guards’ endless chatter stopped abruptly when the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Standing in the center of the room, the Queen turned to greet her captive. Eyesight restored, Lauren took notice of the Queen and her accoutrements immediately. The room was imposing. A large oval desk stood in the center, adorned with blue roses, a special strain grown just for the Queen, and a large, stone fireplace on the adjacent wall with a pair of wingback chairs and a small table flanking it. It was tastefully decorated with leather and velvet and all the trappings of royalty. Not to be outdone, the Queen herself was simply stunning. Long, dark hair, fierce brown eyes that shimmered with something more and a body accentuated by tight-fitting, though tasteful clothing. Lauren let her eyes wander her form, enjoying the riding pants to the leather bodice that squeezed her bosom in the best possible way.

“Feeling better, I see.” Immediately, Lauren looked at the floor. “Come now,” she walked toward Lauren. “Don’t be shy.” Lauren crossed her arms and shook her head, avoiding the Queen’s gaze until she lifted Lauren’s chin and locked eyes with her. “You were caught twenty minutes from the border, what was your destination?”

Lauren closed her eyes. “I can’t help you.”

“You can and you will.”

She opened her eyes to meet the icy stare of the Queen. “I’m just a doctor.”

“Good, now tell me, where was the rebel convoy headed, Doctor?”

“I can’t help you because I don’t know!” Lauren shouted. 

The Queen closed her eyes and sighed. “Let’s start again.” She pushed the blonde hair back from Lauren’s face. “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m a little hungry,” Lauren said quickly, adding a little more sarcasm than she intended. “I missed the dinner cart last night.”

The Queen grinned. “Funny you should say that. I’m a little hungry, too.”

Realizing her misstep, Lauren closed her eyes. “Shit.” _This is it. It all ends here._ She held her breath as the Queen snapped her fingers. The side door opened and a young blonde woman was pushed into the room by a guard. The woman was sobbing. Lauren looked away as the Queen approached the young woman.

“There, there,” she cooed to the girl, taking her hand, a warm glow spread throughout her body. She smiled, planting a kiss on the girl’s hand. “You’re fine.” Another kiss on her cheek and then her lips before her eyes were alight with blue fire and the girl was fading.

“Stop!” Lauren pleaded. “This doesn’t involve her.” The girl became limp in the Queen’s arms and Lauren sunk to her knees. “Stop,” she said again but the girl was gone. Lauren immediately saw the folly of her own words and cringed. When Lauren didn’t say anything more, the Queen waved a hand and turned away.

“Take her to the Blue Room,” the Queen commanded.

Lauren looked over her shoulders at the approaching guards. “Wait, what? What is that? What did I do?” Lauren began to panic. As a doctor, she was no stranger to the horrors of war, but the Fae had discovered new ways to up the ante. She felt sick, three feet from the lifeless corpse of a girl who just moments earlier was alive. And for what? Because she sassed the evil Queen? Her stomach turned and she threw up all over the watch-stealing guard’s shoes before everything went black.  
__

The door was heavy, the click of the latch as loud as a gunshot in her ears. Bo flinched when the doctor disappeared behind the door, the look of confusion and rage was a different reaction than she normally got when she sent someone away. Many Human Resistance fighters came and went through the Queen’s upper hall, usually spitting venom or weeping tears. Doctor Lewis was collected, but not calm, the vibration of her ramping anxiety as obvious as her attraction. But when she drained the girl, Lauren begging for her to stop, the wall started to crumble.

Bo dropped to her knees in front of the young blonde woman that lay in a heap on the floor. She had made an example of her in front of the defiant doctor, if only to make sure she knew the stories she’d heard about the Fae Queen weren’t exaggerating. She was ruthless, unforgiving, and powerful. A child of her father and mother, both as formidable and legendary as their only daughter had become. Bo was a Fae feared over and above any other Fae. So she waited until the last guard closed the door behind them as they carted Doctor Lewis off to the Blue Room before she leaned over the prone blonde. Her face was still warm to the touch and as the stream of chi poured from Bo, she could feel the woman stir. When she finished and backed up a step, the woman’s eyes widened in fear, scrambling on hands and feet. The Queen was on her feet by the time the door opened and the guard looked from the human to the Queen, his expression one of confusion. She felt guilty, first for taking the human’s life in the first place, but second for feeling the need to explain why she’d brought her back.

“Take her back to the dungeon,” Bo ordered and the guard moved quickly. “She’s outgrown her usefulness.”  
__


	2. Chapter 2

She awoke with a golf ball-sized lump on her head and a screaming headache. The thief had cold cocked her after she vomited on his shoes and now she was in what could only be the Blue Room. The cinderblock walls were painted an electric blue and Lauren was starting to get seasick. She closed her eyes but the blue remained painted on the backs of her eyelids. She swallowed. She could swear the room was filling with water and soon she’d drown in a sea of blue. All of this was another tactic the Queen was trying, she knew that. It still didn’t make keeping a hold on her sanity any easier when the days went by, just her and a muck bucket in the corner. She would still wake up choking, her lungs felt heavy from the weight of water. She heard the guards talking about someone who had succumbed to the imaginary water in her lungs and rolled her eyes. How ridiculous. But each day her dreams would be of water and inevitably she would wake the same way, choking on nothing.

The Queen was clever, Lauren would give her that. Having done such a despicable thing in front of her and then sent her to a place where there was little to do but think about it. She picked at her dirty fingernails and tried not to think of the girl’s face, a grotesque happy face, when the Queen was through with her. The Succubus of legendary repute had shown her what she was made of and Lauren had fallen to pieces. She had shown weakness, even begged for her victim’s life and for what? The Queen’s amusement?

Lauren’s thoughts turned to Kenzi and the others she was traveling with. They might not have the same protections-- _why was she being protected by the Queen, anyways?_ \--but she hoped they were safe. 

On the third week, near as she could figure, Lauren could have sworn she saw Smurfs in the Blue Room. This, of course, was her clue that she was on the edge of sanity and she needed to find a way to short circuit the Blue Room’s effects on her or be lost forever. 

When her food was delivered--something that only happened every other day--Lauren grew brave again. “What does a prisoner have to do to get shower around here?”

The guards smiled at one another before one of them replied: “Just ask.”

“I think I just did.”

“You should probably eat first.”

“I want a shower,” she demanded.

“Whatever you say, Doc.” The guards backed out the door and closed it firmly behind them.

“Christ,” she muttered as she dipped her bread into the mess that counted as food.

It was a five count before the door to her cell opened again and her tormentors appeared with a fire hose. The water hit her like needles piercing her skin and Lauren stumbled backward until she was plastered against the back wall of the Blue Room by the painful spray of the fire hose. She covered her face with her hands. “I understand,” she shouted over the sound of whooshing water. “That you take things literally around here, but do you boys think you could give me a break?”

“You’re not clean yet!” He threw a bottle of shampoo and a bar of soap into the cell.

Lauren shivered and uncapped the shampoo. She should’ve specified a hot shower. The next ten minutes were excruciating. She kept her clothes on despite cat calls from her jailors and soaped everything she was wearing. It was like she was walking through a car wash on a dare, except there was no real other dare than to stay alive. When the guards left guffawing at her expense, Lauren shrunk down the wall and onto the floor. _They would not break her._  
__

It took her a day and a half to dry out. She combed her hair with her fingers and smoothed it down as much as it would allow. It was an off-day so Lauren was surprised when the door opened and palatable food was presented. That is, until the Queen walked into the Blue Room after it. Lauren put the croissant back in the basket and backed away from the orange juice she had been reaching for. Lauren squinted, her blue-vision clearing momentarily as her eyes were drawn to the Queen’s red and black bodice. It looked like a spider’s belly and Lauren blinked back the blue as she looked at the spider.

“I heard you didn’t care for our food down here,” the Queen patted a pair of leather gloves against her palm. “Is that so?”

Lauren folded her arms. “The continental breakfast leaves a little to be desired.”

The Queen chuckled. “I do enjoy your feistiness, Doctor Lewis. And this--” she appraised Lauren, fingers playing in her blonde hair as her eyes roamed her body. “I enjoy this as well.”

“Some things aren’t for sale.”

“I’m not in the art of buying. I take what I want, when I want it.” The spider crept forward and placed a hand on Lauren’s cheek. She stroked the skin with her thumb and leaned in to kiss Lauren, who was frozen in place. Remembering how the last girl had ended up, the Doctor didn’t have high hopes for herself. It was a chaste kiss, though not an empty one, and Lauren felt something undeniable as their lips parted. She waited for the life to be drained from her body but instead Lauren was able to enjoy the scent of the Queen again. The Queen smiled, finally seizing the upper hand. “Enjoy your continental breakfast, Doctor Lewis.”

The door to the Blue Room shut behind the Queen and Lauren thought long and hard about the food sitting four feet away from her. _It could be poisoned. But why poison her when she could feed on her?_ More than that, it was the guilt of eating warm croissants and cold orange juice when she knew the slop they were fed in the dungeon. But Lauren hadn’t eaten in nearly a week and there was little resistance left in her body. She knelt in front of the basket of croissants and took a bite. She took another bite. And another. Before she knew it she had plowed through three croissants and half the orange juice. If this was to be her last meal, it was the greatest meal of her lifetime. She hid the remaining croissants indelicately in her bra. She would not be eating slop tomorrow.  
__

Weeks passed, the Queen spent her time sequestered away from her subjects. She made few decisions during this time, instead choosing the comfort of her penthouse to the cold and unyielding world she had found herself in. There were so many things she regretted, things she might’ve replayed if it were in her power. 

The irony behind that was that _everything_ was in her power except time. And time was getting away from her faster each day. She thought of the Doctor and her exile in the Blue Room and of her own time in there as well. 

She was much younger then, rebellious and disapproving of her father’s beliefs that Humans were an abomination and that the Fae were meant to rule the world. And he did not take lightly to finding his daughter in the arms of a Human in his fortress. Bo’s actions had signaled death for her companion and an extended stay in the fabled Blue Room for her.

Now she was subjecting yet another to the horrors of the Blue Room simply because that was how it was done. Her father’s example was a lofty one in despicability and try as she might, Bo could not shake the paradigm.  
__

If she closed her eyes and really tried, Lauren could fool herself into thinking she was at home, lying on the overstuffed grey couch in her living room, bathing in the glow of the television in the early hours of the morning. It wasn’t uncommon for her to abandon the books and papers on her table after hours of study and fall onto the couch, hoping there was a way she could forget and relax.

Now she couldn’t forget anything. The concept of the Fae wasn’t as difficult to overcome as the death of her family. When she went back to her parents’ house after the authorities had been through, she gathered as many supplies as she could carry: food, water, every notebook from her father’s safe and the clothes on her back. She dropped off the radar for weeks, reading the news about random attacks that became more and more frequent and severe. She stayed on friends’ couches, slept in her car and shelters, spent days in libraries, learning as much as she could about the Fae until she ran into the charismatic leader of the Human Resistance. 

The accommodations never got any better, but Lauren never had to worry much about food or shelter, at least having the safety and the company of others. She learned so much about the Fae in those years, their history, their strengths and weaknesses which inspired her to begin her own research. Research that ultimately stalled out because of the conditions she was forced to live.

When a roach-infested motel was a reason to rejoice, Lauren knew they were in deep. Running water, bathrooms with a door and a mattresses that could be cloud nine, it was better than anywhere they had been before. She had spent at least six months sleeping in a car with four other people before they found the motel. And six months before that she had a nest in a sewer pipe that she called home. And while all these memories brought a smile to Lauren’s face, nostalgia could not disguise the exhaustion she felt.

Lauren was tired of the war. She remembered laying on the hood of her truck, under a tree, staring up into the sky, searching for a reason for all of this death and destruction. She had watched too many soldiers die with nothing she could do to prevent it. Staring at the blood on her hands, both literal and figurative, Lauren vowed she’d see the war’s end.

Dripping water in the corner of her cell brought Lauren back to the depressing reality she found herself in. She was a prisoner of that very war. But instead of being concerned with if she will live or die, her mind was drawn once again to the Queen’s kiss. Lauren was struck by her gentleness. And even if she forced herself to think back to when the Queen had taken that girl’s life, she was kind about it. She shook her head. _What exactly was she saying? Because she was gentle about it, that excuses killing a girl?_ She sighed. Lauren found herself counting the days until the Queen visited her again. She wasn’t quite sure when she had turned on herself, but the reality of the situation was the Queen had something Lauren wanted, too: her DNA.

Lauren had been hard at work on a de-Faeing serum before she was forced to pack it in and move to the next safe house when they got caught. She had been close. So close to turning everyone human and leveling the battlefield. Collecting a sample and keeping it safe would be next to impossible but Lauren had to try. 

When the week came and went without a visit from the Queen, Lauren began to wonder if she was going to die in the cerulean hell of the Blue Room. And when madness began to touch her thoughts, Lauren wondered how long she could hold out before the Queen would have all of her secrets. But one day the door opened and the guards dragged her away from the Blue Room. 

The sense of freedom didn’t matter, though, because back in the dungeon everything was still blue. She waited for her vision to clear but days later, but everything was still blue. _How long had she been in there?_

The bodies in the cage beside hers shifted and Kenzi was pressed against the bars between them. “Doc, holy shit! I thought you were a goner. Where have you been?”

“Solitary,” she said.

Kenzi covered her mouth. “Not the Blue Room…”

“The very one,” Lauren said wearily. “Wait, how’d you know about the Blue Room?”

“People talk, Doc.”

Lauren slid down the bars to the floor. “How long was I gone?”

“A month or two, easy.”

“Shit.” Lauren covered her eyes, trying to rub the color from them. “We have to get out of here.”

“And how do you propose we do that?”

“I don’t know yet. But I’ll figure something out.” There was a commotion and the prisoners all jockeyed for space furthest from the cell door. The guards carried modified cattle prods and pointed at the Humans with them. When they had selected “the best ones,” the cage was locked and the selected prisoners were whisked away. Lauren frowned. “What was that?”

“It’s the Fae’s fucked up version of a Human exchange program. Fae can adopt house Humans or, you know, buy us for food.”

Her stomach dropped. “Jesus.” And then her world began to topple. Her eyes did not deceive her when they landed on the sweet face of the girl the Queen had left lifeless. “Hey you!” Lauren called, motioning her to come talk to her. The girl recognized Lauren instantly and pushed her way through the crowded cell to Kenzi’s side. “You were dead. I saw you die.”

“I cannot explain it,” she started. “The Queen’s breath brought me back to life.”

“She did that?” 

“Yes ma’am.” 

Lauren tried to hide the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth but was unsuccessful. “Glad to have you back.” She squeezed the girl’s shoulder.

As the girl disappeared into the dirty masses, Kenzi turned to Lauren. “What was that all about?”

“The Queen is an enigma.” Lauren dusted her hands off.

“Speaking of,” Kenzi whispered, leaning close to the bars. “I hear you’ve been spending an awful lot of time with our hostess with the mostess.”

Lauren shrugged. “She thinks I can help her cause. I think she can help mine.”

“I just hope your libido isn’t selling the Resistance down the river…”

Lauren blinked, her lips tightening. When she spoke again, her voice was hard. “I know where my loyalties lie and if you had any sense, you would too.”

“Easy now,” Kenzi held up her hands and backed away from the bars. “All that time in the Blue Room has messed you up, Doc. Enjoy your alone time.” She turned away and walked into the crowd of people. 

Lauren sighed. Kenzi was, of course, right. She was starting to have feelings for the Dark Queen. Feelings, that would undoubtedly get her killed eventually. Feelings that she justified were the product of Stockholm Syndrome, but feelings that tugged at her gut nonetheless.

Weeks had gone by since she had seen the Queen and Lauren was unsettled by her distance. Now she dreamed of her, her perfect hair and immaculate wardrobe lording over her even in slumber. In these dreams they would talk but Lauren could never remember their conversations when she woke up. They were Lauren’s only escape from the filth and rancor she had to endure in the dungeon and she welcomed them.  
__ 

Slouched in the back of her cell, head in her hands, Lauren tried to tune out the constant hum of the thinning crowd of humans in the next cell. Kenzi slept in the corner, close to the bars to keep communication with Lauren easy. They never really got along. Kenzi’s overzealous personality was hard to take, she was loud and impetuous, but she was honest, and she was loyal. And it never seemed to matter what happened, they always found themselves together in times of crisis, keeping each other sane. After the last few years with her, Lauren would find it too quiet without her.

The sound of footsteps on cement woke her from her thoughts and Lauren perked up. Finally, some relief from this monotony. She could hardly expect the vision that befell her then. A grin she’d remember until her dying day. All the color drained from her face as she pushed herself to her feet, her heart pounding against her chest.

“Expecting someone else, love?” Vex walked comfortably into the dungeon and stood in front of Lauren’s cell, smiling widely.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” she said, backing against the wall. 

“Oh, I dunno,” he said, looking over the crowd of humans. “Just the Queen’s Advisor, you know, and I heard you were down here.” He grinned. Sickeningly white teeth shining at her. “I thought… I haven’t seen a Lewis in yonks… How’s your Mum?”

“Fuck you.” After seeing blue for months, Lauren was now seeing red.

He tsked. “We had such good times, it’s a shame you missed the show.”

“They were innocent,” her voice shook.

“On the contrary,” he said. “Your father was far too smart for his own good. An intelligence he’s unfortunately passed to you.” He glared at her. “Humans are dangerous mutts and you, little Human, were not cooperating when you disappeared on me.” He shook his finger. “You made me lie.”

Lauren wanted to rush him, but was keenly aware of his powers. “You killed my entire family.”

He shrugged. “That’s war, baby.” Vex flinched at the sound of footsteps behind him.

“That’ll be enough, Vex.”

“Lots of interest in this one, my Queen,” Vex bowed his head. He moved in close to the Queen and sneered. “If I were you I would snatch that right up.” The Queen pushed Vex away. “Just like a little cheeseburger.” He leaned in again, whispering this time. “Quick and easy, with a nice little guilt to pleasure ratio.”

The Queen’s eyes roamed Lauren’s body before meeting her eyes momentarily. She looked away. “Leave us.” Vex backed away into the darkness, heading towards the elevator. “I must apologize for his behavior.”

“You must have to do that a lot.” 

The Queen bowed her head and laughed quietly. “Yes, I do. You wanna get out of here?” she asked.

Lauren walked to the front of the cell, trying to hide her shocked expression. “Had a change of heart?”

“Not hardly, I just thought you could use some fresh air.”

Lauren eyed the Queen suspiciously. “Does this end with a firing squad?”

The Queen chuckled. “Not today, Doctor.”  
__

There were no shackles, no guards, no gunmen posted at the top of the building, just Lauren and the Dark Queen walking along a path overrun by turning leaves. The trees were tall and covered in red and yellow, it was fall already and Lauren had spent the tail end of her spring and her summer in dungeons and blue rooms. The Queen’s gesture was not lost on her. She inhaled the crisp, cool air and sighed. She was as happy as she could be in the situation she found herself in.

“Why are you doing this?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest against the cool breeze.

“We’re alike, Doctor Lewis, you and I.”

Lauren smiled. “I highly doubt that.”

“You felt it, I saw it in your aura.”

_Her aura?_ “I don’t know what you think you saw, but I can assure you, I do not feel anything for you.”

“That’s disappointing.” The Queen said tugging at the collar of Lauren‘s shirt. “Of course, I know that you’re lying.”

Lauren tried a different tactic. “Why did you kill that girl?”

“It is what I must do to survive.”

“I could free you from your burden,” Lauren said matter-of-factly. 

“And I could free you from yours.” A sly smile crept across the Succubus’s face. Lauren was playing with fire, with an inferno that has been raging for a century. “Why do you resist?”

“I won’t sell my people to the Fae. Even if I do feel something for you.” Lauren stopped walking.

The Queen chuckled. “I knew you felt it too.” She moved impossibly close, threading her fingers through Lauren’s hair. “I have waited a lifetime for you,” the Queen whispered before her mouth covered the blonde’s. Her lips moved slowly over Lauren’s, her hands squeezing her sides. When they parted, the Queen was entranced by Lauren. 

She sipped the air between them before breaking the spell. “Take me back.”

Dyson peered through a pair of binoculars as the scene unfolded. He wasn’t shocked that the Queen had taken a shine to a Human, but that she had pursued her feelings for one again. He took the rifle from a guard and captured Lauren in his sights. Dyson readied the firearm, steadying his aim. The Queen reached for the Human again and the Human was awestruck at her very proximity. Dyson shook his head as they kissed again. The Doctor’s hands were in the Queen’s hair, the Queen’s arms encircling her and once more with feeling, they kissed. He lowered the rifle and pushed it into the guard’s chest before turning and walking away.

Breathless, they broke away from one another. “You didn’t kill that girl,” Lauren said boldly.

A wry smile. “No, I didn’t.”

“Are you going to kill me?” Lauren asked, unafraid of the answer.

Bo tucked the hair behind Lauren‘s ear. “You should be so lucky to die by my hand.”

“Is that a yes?”

The Queen put a hand on Lauren‘s shoulder, turning her back to the building. “Time will tell, fair Human.”  
__


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you have a nice walk?”

From the chair in the corner, Dyson’s voice rang throughout the Queen’s chambers and Bo reached for the knife strapped to her thigh. When Dyson stood to join her she closed her eyes. “Dyson… you should only sneak up on a greater warrior than yourself if you mean to kill him.”

“Sorry, my Queen.”

She put a hand on his chest. “Cut the shit, Dyson.” When his hand covered hers she pulled away. “Say what’s on your mind so I can get on with my day.”

“How much longer do you mean to keep the Doctor? She hasn’t given us any intel and she is taking up space we could be using for twenty Humans.”

The Queen‘s face hardened. “The Doctor’s stay is not up for discussion.”

Dyson looked at the floor and then he returned her stare. “Do you love her?”

She hung her head, shaking it. “I don’t know.”

“If you love her, you can’t keep her prisoner, Bo.”

Bo threw her hands in the air and walked toward the desk at the center of the room. “Don’t you think I know I know that? And don’t you think that given the chance she would bolt and never look back? I just need to know if it’s her, Dyson.”

Dyson cleared his throat. “As you wish,” he said, turning towards the elevator.

“Dyson,” she said abruptly. He slowly turned around to face the Queen. “You know what this means…”

“Yes, my Queen,” he said softly.

“Make the arrangements.”

“But what if she’s not--” Dyson blurted.

“That will be my burden.”

 

* * *

 

Even as she was pushed into the cell and the door slammed behind her, Lauren couldn’t help but smile. Unfortunately for her, Kenzi had not missed this detail. Bodies shifted and Kenzi appeared in the cell next to her.

“So what’s it like dating the Dark Queen?” She asked.

The spell was broken, Lauren shook her head. “We’re not dating,” she defended.

“Oh, I’m sorry. What do you call it when you sell out your friends for a chance to chase sweet Succubus tail?”

“I haven’t sold anyone out, Kenzi.” Lauren sat on her cot and leaned on her elbows. “And, for the record, I’ve seen what that Succubus can do first hand and am certainly not chasing her tail.”

“Your mouth says no, but your smile, Doc, it betrays every little word you‘ve spoken.”

“Kenzi...”

The young woman sighed and tsked. “So where’d they take you this time?”

“It’s not important,” Lauren deflected, her guilt beginning to eat at her.

“Not important? Every breath spent out of this hell hole is important, Doc.” Kenzi sat on the floor. “Never forget that.”  
  


* * *

 

 

They brought the prisoner into her chambers in shackles. Vex stood beside the man whose fate laid in the balance. “My Queen,” he began. “Unknown rebel male subject seven hundred and twenty-one.”

Bo was distracted, thinking of her walk with the Doctor, their kiss, the possibility that she was the one the prophecy referred to, and love that was beginning to bubble to the surface of her finely honed façade. She looked up at the pathetic specimen in front of her. His face was drawn, his eyes sunken, there was no light left in them and she had done this. She had reduced him to a shell.

“Release him,” she said.

Vex was outraged. “What? You must be joking!”

“Let him go. This man is no leader.” She stared at the fire across the room.

Vex gritted his teeth. “As you wish.” He waved a hand. “Unshackle this man and leave him at the gates.” The guards looked at each other. “Go on!” Vex shouted.

When the prisoner had been removed, Vex turned towards the Queen again. “The rebels are encroaching on our barricades in the west. Substantial land has been lost in the south. They’re growing stronger, my Queen.”

“Find their supply route and cut them off.” She tapped her finger disinterestedly.

“As you wish. If I may, morale is at an all-time low, can I suggest a Human Hunt or mass execution to assuage their fears?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary.” Bo sat at her desk and opened her drawer, removing a pad of paper that she began to write on. She looked up at Vex who stood before her dumbfounded by her uncharacteristic behavior. “Is there anything else?”

He turned and took two steps before turning back. “My Queen, are you feeling all right?”

“Yes, of course,” Bo said, looking up from her missive.

“I think we should talk about what just happened, don’t you?” He scratched the side of his face thoughtfully.

“I have nothing to say on the matter.”

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with the Doctor.”

“That’s none of your concern.”

“But you see it is. When my Queen pardons a rebel because she’s been hanging out with a pretty blonde Human, it becomes my concern. You may have very well let the leader of the Resistance go free today.” The Queen stared at the Mesmer. “Besides, shouldn’t you be thanking me? If I hadn’t spared that little runt, you would not have been able to sample the goods.”

“You’re disgusting,” she spat. “And I will not be scolded like a child by a soulless degenerate.”

“You’re absolutely right, my Queen.” He bowed. “I apologize for my misstep.”

Bo stood and rounded the corner of her desk before stepping quickly toward Vex. She pushed him backwards before grabbing his face with one hand and stealing a drag of his chi. “Now run along.” She patted his cheek. “And if you ever bring your petty bullshit into my chambers again, you will feel the full force of my wrath.”

“Yes, my Queen.” His shoes clacked noisily as he retreated quickly.

 

* * *

 

“Where’s Charlie?” Lauren scanned the mass of men and women in the cell next to hers.

Kenzi leaned on the bars on the other side of Lauren. “They took him away this morning to be executed.”

“What?” Her voice was louder than she intended and she softened it immediately. “Why?” she asked, eyeing the guards carefully.

“Because we’re prisoners of war, duh.”

Lauren sighed. “But he was just a courier.” It never ceased to amaze her, the injustice of war. She turned and leaned against the bars, back to back with Kenzi.

“Like that matters to these animals.” Kenzi rolled her eyes. “The last time you left, someone was taken because a Fae wanted to give them to their kid as their first kill. The Fae don’t give a shit about us, Lauren.” She sighed. “And you’re hanging out with the worst one.”

 

* * *

 

“I fear our Queen is getting soft,” Vex said, hands flat on his imposing desk.

Dyson paced in front of him. “She has been distracted lately but I’m sure it’s not permanent.”

He drummed his fingers on his desk. “How can you be so sure?”

Dyson stood proudly before Vex. “I know her.”

“Correction. You _knew_ her. Past tense,” Vex said. “Once upon a time, hey Wolfy?” Dyson growled and Vex giggled.

“That’s beside the point.”

“So are you.” Vex taunted as he was so often wont to do.

“There’s no need to push the panic button. She’s just having an off week.”

“If you say so.” Vex spun around in his chair. “We need to keep an eye on her.”

 

* * *

 

She was taken from her cell by guards, early in the day with no sign of the Queen. Lauren grew uneasy as she was shepherded outside at gunpoint, through a field of knee-high grass still covered in morning dew and towards what could only be the Queen’s stables. They approached noisily, their boots shuffling and their weapons clicking ominously as they moved toward the open stable door.

Inside, the Queen was brushing her prized mare. She smiled at the sight of Lauren and nodded at the guards. “That’ll be all, gentlemen.”

The guards dispersed and when the Queen was satisfied that they were well on their way, she turned from the open stable door. Lauren had picked up the thick-bristled brush and was combing the mare.

“She’s beautiful,” Lauren said.

“From the finest bloodlines.” She smiled.

“Like her owner,” Lauren said coyly.

Bo averted her eyes, adjusting the straps on the horse‘s saddle. “Pedigree is highly overrated.” She opened a second stall and guided another gorgeous thoroughbred toward Lauren. Handing her the reigns, the Queen stepped back and mounted the stunning mare. Lauren climbed atop the steed with ease and galloped to catch up with the Queen.

She came up alongside the Queen. “Feels good to get the blood pumping.”

Bo smiled and nodded, surprised at how quickly she caught up. “You seem like a natural.”

“It’s been awhile, but I used to ride.”

“It doesn’t show. That it’s been awhile, I mean.”  
  
Lauren patted her horse. “Thanks.”

They rode in silence for a while, Lauren not wanting to say the wrong thing and the Queen for not wanting to ruin the moment. “You know,” the Queen started. “I’m not as bad as they say I am.”

“No, I don’t imagine anyone could be as terrible as they say you are.”

“Glad to know my P.R. department is doing its job.”

“P.R. department, huh? Big time operation you got here.”

Bo smirked. “We try.”

“So if I might ask, what is your interest in me?”

“Beyond the fact that you’re the only one on record as knowing the leader of the Resistance, that you were rumored to be working on a de-Faeing serum and you have been the doctor to the Rebels for years?” Bo smiled. “I think you are beautiful, brilliant and mysterious. I want to know more.” They stopped near a wooded area. Reaching across the gap between the two horses, the Queen took the reigns from Lauren’s hands. “Lauren,” she started, patting the mare and leveling her gaze on her. “I‘m tired of the war and I‘m willing to bet you are, too.”

Lauren opened her mouth and then closed it. She looked at the sky and shook her head. “How can I be sure this isn’t another of your interrogation tactics?”

“You can’t, I’m afraid. You either trust me or you don’t. I’m Bo, by the way.”

Lauren chuckled. “Nice to meet you, Bo.”

“I need the Resistance leader, Lauren.” Bo tried to keep the desperation to a minimum, but it was getting harder and harder to contain. “I need him to end this war.”

“I can’t.” Lauren waffled.

“You must see what an opportunity this is.”

“What I see is the distinct possibility that you are manipulating me and I will not sell out Humanity.”

“Now you’re just being dramatic.” Lauren smiled at the Queen’s attempt at humor. “No one has ever dared to stand up to me the way you have.”

“Are you going to send me to the Blue Room again?” Lauren asked, only half-joking.

She shook her head. “I am not that cruel.”

“Then, what?” Lauren asked hesitantly.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” She laughed. “I am haunted by your grace, your ferociousness.” She looked at the sky. “There‘s a duality in you that I connect with and when I cannot think of a reason to meet with you, I am bereft at your absence.”

Bo pulled her closer with the reigns and a gloved hand came to rest behind her neck as she leaned in close. When only a breath separated them, a twig snapped. “What was that?” Lauren asked as she turned away, the moment broken. Bo’s eyes searched the underbrush, her nose searching for his scent.

“We should be getting you back.”

 

* * *

 

“She believes the Doctor is the one that was foretold.”

Vex rolled his eyes. “Oh, bloody hell, that sodding prophecy again? Fairytales her Human caretaker filled her head with as a child still ruling her world. I mean, can you get more pathetic? _Can you_?” Vex threw the book he was flipping through across the room and kicked his feet up on his desk. “If she believes this, we will never be able to interrogate the Doctor properly.”

“If you mean to torture her, Bo will no doubt take issue.” Dyson stood before Vex at rest, his arms folded behind his back.

“Is that not what I _just said_? Buggery dog for brains.” Dyson lowered his gaze and his chest rumbled with dissent. “What did they talk about on that insufferable horseback ride?”

He considered what he was about to say. “She told the Doctor that she’s tired of the war.”

Vex pulled at his goatee. “Little Bo Peep is losing her edge.” He grinned nefariously. “Once the Fae hear their Queen wants them to lay down their arms and let those walking meal deals back in the city, there will be widespread rebellion.”

“I can handle that.” Dyson puffed up.

“Don’t. Let’s see where the chips fall. I have an idea,” he said. “I’m going to shake the Human tree and see what falls out.”

 

* * *

 

“’Ello, lovelies,” Vex sang, strolling into the dungeon later that evening. The mass of humans in the cell next to Lauren were silent in response. Vex shrugged and stuck his hands through the bars of Lauren’s cell, leaning on his elbows. “I see the Queen has taken quite a shine to you.” Lauren stared at him, her arms crossed over her chest. Seeing him again made her blood flow with a hatred she hadn‘t felt in years. “It’s making her look like a joke, lusting after human refuse. Like she’s lost her mind. And she’s supposed to be the great leader of the Fae.”

“I suppose you would do better?”

Vex tsked. “Of course, I’d do better.” He looked around. “Certainly wouldn’t have kept your sorry asses in here this long.” He winked at her. “’Cept you maybe.” Lauren rolled her eyes and he giggled. “You grew up well though, sweetie. Almost as hot as your mother.”

Lauren rushed the bars then, a loud clang as she met them silenced any low chatter from next door. Vex backed up a few steps with a laugh. “Don’t you dare talk about my mother, you piece of shit.”

“Oh ho, now she wants to talk?” Vex raised his hands in surrender and giggled again. “Listen, I’m probably not supposed to tell you.” He came close to the bars again, their faces inches from each other. “But the Queen has a little more to do with your family’s unfortunate demise than I do.”

Lauren blinked the shock from her face. “Bullshit.”

“Scouts honor, the order came directly from her lovely, luscious, lips.” Vex puckered for effect and Lauren grabbed the lapel of his studded leather jacket, pulling him roughly against the bars. “Oy! Guard!”

She knew she’d regret taking the extra few seconds to whisper _“I’ll kill you”_ in Vex’s ear, but it was a risk she was willing to take. When the white hot jolt of electricity sent her staggering backwards, her back slamming against the wall, she tried to recall that bravado. When her eyes cleared, Lauren could see the guard standing there, smirking his satisfaction as she clutched her arm. But then his head jerked, hitting the cell bars with a flinch-inducing crack, and he crumpled to the floor, revealing the Fae Queen behind him. Their eyes met for only a moment before she grabbed Vex by the throat and held him up against the wall.

“What the hell are you doing down here, Vex?” She growled, her eyes glowing blue.

“Just interrogating the doctor, my Queen,” he said. “I thought it would please you.”

She lowered him to his feet, but her hand squeezed and Vex held onto her fingers. “No one talks to the doctor or touches the doctor without my permission, understand me?”

“Yes, Mum,” Vex squeaked and Bo released him, coughing and sputtering into the hallways back upstairs.

The Queen moved to the bars of Lauren’s cell and held one in each hand. Lauren, her breathing only just starting to return to normal stared at her from against the wall, her arm throbbing in pain.

“Are you okay?” she asked. Turning away from the Queen, Lauren made an unrecognizable sound, the disappointment crushing her chest. “Lauren?“ Lauren pushed herself away from the wall and sat on the cot in the corner, shutting herself out from the Queen’s attention. “Doctor Lewis,” she said sternly, but nothing. Bo looked over to the crowded cell next door, remembering a name. “Kenzi!” she called.

“What,” came a voice.

“I want to speak to you, come here.” The two tired looking humans in front of her parted then, a small, dark haired one stepping between them. “You’re Kenzi?”

“The one and only.”

“Guard!” she called. “Let her out.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. The Queen’s chamber loomed in front of Kenzi, the Queen leading the way into the impressive space. Kenzi’s eyes darted every which way as she walked to the chairs by a large stone fireplace.

“Please, have a seat.” Kenzi stared at the platter of fresh fruit and pastries sitting on the table between them. “Eat.”

Given the go ahead, Kenzi’s hands assaulted the tray. A wedge of cantaloupe in one hand and a Danish in the other, Kenzi smacked her lips noisily. “Is this where you bring Lauren?”

“Sometimes,” the Queen smiled.

Kenzi stopped eating at the implication of her field trip. “I’m not like her, I hope you know.”

The Queen nodded. “Of course.”

Kenzi reached for the tray again, selecting pineapple and a croissant. “You’ve really done a number on her.”

Bo sighed. “That was never my intent.”

“Wasn’t it, though?”

The crackle of the fire pervaded the silence between them. “Why was she so upset today?”

“You should know,” Kenzi said defiantly.

“Well, I don’t.”

“Rumor has it, you killed her whole family.”

Bo hid the shockwaves that rattled her thoroughly. She couldn’t show weakness. She couldn’t dispel the myths of the great Dark Queen to this urchin. “Of course. Tell me, what is your rank?”

Kenzi peeled the wrapper off a blueberry muffin. “You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?”

The Queen chuckled. “Yeah, I did.” She crossed her long legs. “You and the Doctor seem close.”

Kenzi scoffed. “You aren’t very observant.” She broke off a piece of muffin and tossed it into her mouth casually. “We are soldiers. We aren’t friends but even though we can’t stand each other, we are family.”

“For the greater good,” the Queen finished her thought.

Kenzi touched her nose. “Exactly.”

“Tell me what you know about her.”

She hummed. “She’s been our doctor for a number of years. She’s good. Thorough.”

“Do you trust her?” The Queen was hitting her rhythm with the questions and their dialogue had an easy cadence to it.

“With my life.”

“You sound pretty close to me.” She smiled knowingly. “Tell me about the Leader.”

Kenzi shrugged. “There’s nothing to tell.”

“Sure there is,” she prodded. “Who is he?”

“He’s anonymous. Low-ranking folk like me have never seen him.”

The Queen raised her eyebrows. “But Lauren has?”

Kenzi crunched on a grape. “You should ask her.”

“Perhaps I will.”

 

* * *

 

“Doctor Lewis.”

She wished she could say she didn’t hear him, but she did. Lauren stared at the ceiling, lying prone on the dirty cot, listening to Vex’s nattering voice in her head, running around in circles. Lauren heard everything now. Even her parents’ screams through the large picture window in the front of their house while she watched her brother raise the kitchen knife above his head. Vex’s face was unmistakable. His glee at the trauma unfolding before him was the most repulsive part about the entire experience. Until today. Lauren inhaled a shuddering breath.

“Doctor Lewis.” The voice was louder this time and Lauren looked over at the cell door where Dyson stood. “I need to speak with you,” he said.

Lauren pushed herself upright. “Going for another car ride?” she quipped.

Dyson lifted a ring of keys from his pocket and opened the door to her cell. He slid the door open, the grind of metal on metal creating a loud screech. Lauren sat there, unmoving, staring at the Fae before her. Dyson sighed impatiently. “Don’t you want out of there?”

“In my experience,” Lauren started. “Sometimes it‘s just better to stay here.”

“You want to end the war, right?”

“Yeah so do you, by making Humanity your personal buffet table.”

Dyson sighed, a low growl rumbling in his chest. “I think you can help both our sides if you just talk to me.”

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him. Her father always taught her never to take anything face value. That things were not always as they seemed. That always served her well in the Human world, but seemed to be even more important with the Fae. But she couldn’t quite decide how she felt about this Dyson. Lauren got to her feet and walked up to him, looking up at his frowning face.

“Alright,” she said with a sigh. “I’ll go.”

Dyson led her through a maze of hallways until they came to a small room with a large window that was barred to the outside. There was a single table in the middle of the room with four chairs surrounding it. Typical interrogation room, Lauren had been here before. She walked immediately to the window, looking at the grounds outside.

“So what were you doing out on Route 73?” Dyson asked.

Lauren smiled out the window, watching the birds fly from tree to tree inside the towering stone walls of the compound. “Just out for a drive with my friends,” she said with practiced ease.

Dyson sat on the corner of the table. “Where were you headed?”

She scoffed. “Getting the hell out of here.” She looked around. “Turns out I ended up somewhere far worse than the ruins of a gas station.”

“Are you part of the Human Resistance, Doctor?”

Lauren looked at him. “If I wasn’t, would I be here?”

“Do you know who is in control of the Resistance?”

“I know of them.”

“Where can I find him?”

Lauren chuckled. “Really?”

“What?”

“God, you Fae are more dense than I gave you credit for.” Lauren walked over the chair closest to the corner of the room and sat down, forcing Dyson to turn around. “What kind of person do you think I am that I’d just turn over my kind to you?”

“Humans are full of deceit and treachery,” Dyson responded. “Humans are betrayed by their own kind every day.”

Lauren crossed her arms. “Well you picked up the wrong Human, then.”

“Why do you insist on leading Bo on?”

“Leading her on?” Lauren repeated. “I’m leading her on?”

“You’ve made her look foolish in front of her subjects,” Dyson explained. “She’s favoring Humans over Fae.”

“Was I staying in a different prison?” Lauren asked. “Did you not see the cell next to mine, overcrowded with sick and injured Humans?”

Dyson leaned over the table. “And do you not remember you have a cell to yourself?”

Lauren looked at the floor. “I didn’t ask for that.”

“Midnight chats, nature walks, riding through the woods…”

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him again. “That was you following us.”

Dyson blinked, caught off his rhythm. “The Queen hasn’t been the same since you showed up.”

“Maybe she’s happy,” Lauren mumbled. She felt the vibration from his fist pounding the table and jumped in her chair, ready to take flight.

“Forget the jailor, I ought to teach you a lesson myself, Human.”

“Go ahead,” she challenged. “I’d die happy knowing the Queen would skin you alive for doing so.”

The door to the interrogation room burst open then, almost flying from its hinges. Lauren barely caught the quick right hook that stung Dyson’s chin before the Queen pushed him against the far wall.

Her eyes flashed blue and her forearm crushed the growl that came from his throat. “Your insolence will cost you, Wolf.”

“I was only interrogating a suspect, my Queen.” His eyes implored her to release the pressure she kept against his airway.

“Liar!” She flung him against the far wall and pulled the dagger that was strapped to her leg. She held it at his heart. Lauren looked at the open door. She was speechless, she couldn’t move for fear of drawing their ire. “It’s over, Dyson.”

“You are wrong.”

She slapped him across the face with a gloved hand. “It will end. It must.”

“She is just a fantasy, a fairytale that slave Human told you as she changed your diapers.”

The growl of frustration that came from the Queen then was so fierce that Lauren actually flinched. She brought her knife to his throat. “Speak out of turn again, wolf, and your pelt will hang in my dining hall.” She released him. “Now, go.”

“You’re just like all the others,” Dyson snarled to Lauren as he walked past her.

“I’m not in the habit of making idle threats, General. Do not test me further.” The Queen watched him as he left the interrogation room before casting her eyes on Lauren. “What did you tell him?”

Lauren’s eyes fluttered. “Nothing.”

“Good,” she nodded. “Let’s get out of here.” Lauren stood unsteadily, her legs wavering beneath her. She braced herself on the table. “He didn’t hurt you, did he?”

“No,” she shook her head and smiled uneasily. “I’m fine.”

She followed the somber Queen to the elevator and rode it until the car opened into the Queen’s chambers. The huge, stone fireplace crackled, the light from the fire, the only light in the room. She walked to the wingback chairs and curled into the corner of the posh cushions. As Bo sat beside her, Lauren’s eyes drifted to an array of chocolates and a carafe that could have only have been coffee. _Sweet Jesus._

Ever the excellent hostess, Bo invited her to partake from the dessert spread. To say Lauren would have sold her soul for the cup of coffee that was offered so freely would have been an understatement. She lifted the fine china cup to her nose and inhaled its bouquet. She sipped softly, appreciating it like a fine wine. Bo smiled.

“How long has it been?”

“Since I’ve had a decent cup?” She asked. “Too long.”

In all this seduction, Lauren had not forgotten Vex’s implication that it was the Queen who threw the switch on her family. But after the spectacle of strength and fury that she had just witnessed, Lauren kept her own anger in check.

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” Lauren shook her head but did not say anything. “You were pretty upset earlier. Want to talk about it?”

“Not really,” Lauren said quietly crunching on a chocolate. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.”

“Why do you protect me?”

“Because you are different. You are special.”

“You keep saying that, but what about my feelings?”

The Queen smiled softly and looked away as if she had not realized the assumption that she had already made. “There is magic between us, but if you don’t feel the same, then maybe I am wrong.” She turned back to face Lauren. “But I think you feel it, too.”

Lauren sipped her coffee thoughtfully. She did feel it. It was the ache in her bones and the constant noise in her heart. She was slipping under the Queen’s spell each time they met. But today that all went by the wayside when she discovered the affront on her family.

“What I feel is irrelevant when you keep me in a cage like a songbird, only letting me out when it suits you.”

The expression on Bo’s face changed and she chuckled. “Such bravery. I do enjoy your outbursts. But this anger… I’m afraid it is misplaced. I did not kill your family.”

Her pulse raced, she swallowed her heart which had lodged in her throat. “Don’t lie to me.” Her voice wavered only slightly. “Tell me the truth. You owe me at least that.”

“I do not lie,” she said solemnly.

“Then I was lied to by another.”

“Vex, I presume.” Bo sipped her coffee as she chose a chocolate from the silver platter. “He’s been at this far longer than I. You cannot trust a thing he says.”

“Then why keep him as advisor?”

“It was a caveat that came with the merging of the two clans. Plus there’s that old adage, you know the one.” She bit into a chocolate. “Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.”

“Isn’t that like playing with fire?”

“I suppose it is.” There was a knock on the chambers door. “Enter,” she called and the big wooden door swung open.

“Sorry to disturb you, my Queen.”

“What is it?” She asked impatiently.

“There is a disturbance in the dungeons and nobody knows where Dyson is.”

Bo made a noise of disgust. “Of course.”

She turned back to Lauren. “Please, stay here. I have to deal with this.” Her boots clicked rhythmically as she left the room, large door creaking as it shut behind her.

Lauren sighed. Alone with her thoughts, she watched the fire pop and sizzle as she poured another cup of coffee. She took a napkin and loaded it with chocolates, stuffing them in her pocket.

 

* * *

 

The tavern was a destination. Most of the Fae that lived on the compound found themselves there on a nightly basis and this night, the place was full to brimming with revelers when the Queen walked through the doors. A hush immediately fell over the crowd and the men and women turned in their chairs, quickly abandoning their food and drink to filter out. Bo stepped toward the bar with authority when Dyson looked up from his ale. He rolled his eyes. “Come to finish the job?”

Bo came to stand beside the shifter. “There’s a situation that needs your attention.”

“I’m taking the night off,” he said gruffly.

She sat on the stool next to him and reached for the pint left on the bar a couple spots down. “We’ve known each other a long time, Dyson.”

“Doesn’t seem to count for much anymore,” he said dramatically.

She sipped the drink and looked around the empty tavern. “Remember when we tore this place up on La Shoshain and my father had to close the place for a week to have it repaired?” Dyson nodded silently, staring at the array of bottles in front of him. “Good times, right?”

“Better times,” he said.

Bo turned the pint glass on the bar and pushed it away. “I know you’re concerned about the doctor.”

“No, Bo,” Dyson looked at her. “I’m not concerned about the doctor, I’m concerned about you.”

“Dyson…”

“It’s not about that,” he said.

“Then what’s it about, Dyson?” Bo’s exasperation was obvious. “Because it’s getting harder and harder to read you.”

Dyson scoffed and took another drink. “I should be the one saying that.” When Bo questioned him with a patented glare, he continued. “Every time we capture a new group of humans, Bo, you’re in the middle, sifting through them as if this… foretold is there.” He sighed. “And every time you’re convinced you’ve found the one, treating them like royalty and sharing your life with them.”

“Shouldn’t I remain hopeful?”

“Yes, but Bo,” Dyson looked at her imploringly. “When they turn out not to be the person you hope they are, it’s a blow to you, to your hope, and to the Fae who serve you.”

“Doctor Lewis is different.”

Dyson groaned at the ceiling. “I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard that. What happens when she doesn’t give up any information about the Resistance? What if the Resistance leader is plotting his next hit on the Fae right now and we‘re caught flat-footed?”

Bo looked into the glass in front of her. “Dyson, we’ve been through a lot together.”

“This isn’t about us, Bo.” Dyson emptied his glass. “This is about you.”

“This is about her.”

Dyson sighed. “Fine.”

“She is different, Dyson,” Bo tried to explain. “She’s the only one who’s stood up to me… to you. Even to Vex. She’s not afraid of us.”

“And if that de-Faeing serum is true?” Dyson asked. “What if your white knight is playing you?”

Bo stared at the bar and then at him. “I just have a feeling.”

“Well.” Dyson stepped off the stool and picked up his jacket. “I hope your feelings are right this time,” he said. “Because I can’t pick up the pieces again after she breaks your heart.” Bo watched him walk to the door, stopping briefly next to a table and polishing off the shots left there when she had arrived. He looked back at her from the door. “Goodnight, my Queen.”

 

* * *

 

Lauren poured another cup of coffee with a shaky hand. She must’ve drank half the carafe herself in the Queen’s absence. She kicked off her shoes and pulled her feet beneath her as she sat in front of the fireplace waiting for Bo to return. When the oppressive wooden doors blew open and Bo walked in so casually, Lauren’s heart stopped momentarily. The way that she moved, so controlled and yet graceful that Lauren didn’t know if she was coming or going. Bo had decades to perfect her countenance, but her beauty came naturally and as Bo strolled toward her, Lauren was appreciative of her in a whole new way.

Bo fell into the wingback chair beside Lauren and exhaled. The blonde refilled the Queen’s cup. Bo nodded at her. “Have you ever felt that you have it all figured out and yet nothing makes sense?”

Lauren chuckled. “Every day of my life.” Bo stared into the fire, lost in thought. “It’s late. Why have you not sent me away? Not that I’m complaining.”

“I enjoy your company.” Bo looked at Lauren and for a second, there was no mask of royalty, just them. “You don’t cower in fear when I speak.”

Lauren blinked, but pushed on. “Dyson said there were others like me.”

“No,” Bo shook her head. “Not like you. But yes, there were others.”

“What became of them?”

The Queens face dropped. Her brow furrowed and she shook her head. “They met an unfortunate end.”

Lauren’s stomach sank. Had she had become too comfortable with the Queen? She was, after all, still a biologically adapted killer. “By your hand?”

“Some, yes. Other’s betrayal of my good intentions left them at the General’s mercy.

“With all due respect, the General doesn’t seem to have much mercy for Humans.”

Bo smiled into the fire. “No, I don’t suppose he does. Dyson has a supreme distaste for Humans.” She waved a hand. “But you are different. They‘ll see it soon enough.”

“How can you be so sure?”

Bo looked away. “Perhaps you’re right, it’s late and you must be getting tired.” Lauren waited for her to call for a guard. “Please, finish your coffee and I will deliver you to your cell myself when you are ready.”

 

* * *

 

When the elevator dinged and the Queen stepped out of the car, a hush fell over the cells. Lauren walked beside her, not behind, the guards scrambling to attention as they approached.

“Put Doctor Lewis back in her cell and I don’t care if my father rises from the dead, you do not open that cell under anyone’s orders but my own.”

“Yes, my Queen,” the guards said in unison.

Bo nodded to Lauren before turning and returning to the elevator. Her cage creaked as he opened the door and she walked in and sat down on her cot. When the guards had filtered back down to their posts, a voice came from the dark.

“Delivered by the Queen,” the voice said. “Has the Resistance fallen by your hand yet, Doc?”

“Settle down Kenzi,” Lauren said. “I brought you something.” Lauren reached into her pocket and pulled a mass that was once individual chocolates from it. She made a face as she handed the gooey napkin to Kenzi. “I warmed them up.”

Kenzi’s eyes were like saucers as she snatched the proffered chocolates from Lauren’s hand. “So this is how she’s getting you to talk?”

Lauren sighed. “I have not said a thing.”

“You must have said _something_ to get a royal escort to the dungeon.” Kenzi’s eyes rolled back into her head as she bit into the chocolaty mass. “If this is how she plies you, I am not sure I believe you. Where have you been, anyway? You’ve been gone for days.”

“Time moves slowly down here, but I was not gone that long.”

Kenzi took another bite, her eyebrows lifting in delight. “If you say so. The Queen did not like your little field trip with the General, I take it.”

Lauren remembered the epic clash of Fae in the interrogation room and shook her head. “No, she didn’t.”

When Kenzi asked her what happened, Lauren was evasive, not wanting to share the Queen’s affections for her with the other Rebel.

“So tell me what was on the menu tonight, besides you, of course?”

“It’s not like that,” she lied.

“Tell me what it’s like then.” Kenzi rewrapped the chocolate and hid it in her jacket.

“It’s about ending the war.”

Kenzi laughed. “How can someone so smart be so naïve?”

Lauren rolled her eyes. “Luck?”

“Don’t you see that they will say anything to get you to give up the Resistance? That you are just a means to an end for her and when you are no longer useful…” Kenzi made a noise she drew a finger across her neck. “It’s shish kebab city for you, Doc.”

“You think she’ll skewer me, do you?” Lauren asked incredulously.

“You’re right, that’s not her style.” Kenzi ran her hand over the bars. “Hoover the lifespan right outta you is more like it.”

“Thanks for the clarification, Kenz.”

Kenzi shrugged. “It’s what I do.”

Lauren laid back on her cot and exhaled. _What a day._ She was still processing. Trying to make sense of why she was so attracted to someone so dangerous, Lauren tried to hate her for keeping her locked in a cage like an animal, feeding her slop and then seducing her with fine foods, for taking her out for a walk only when it suited her, for the Blue Room, and for keeping the other prisoners in worse conditions than she had to endure. But even at the end of a lengthy list of reasons she’d be crazy to ignore was the insinuation that Lauren felt some connection with this woman. She was a Queen, yes, but she was a woman when all the finery was stripped away and Lauren felt like she understood her motivations.

Lauren had been living in cars and burned out buildings for years, not nice conditions by any stretch of the imagination. But they were at war and this was an unfortunate byproduct of that war. She could endure anything. After watching her family be killed, this was a walk in the God damn park. Strengthening her resolve were these memories that came two at a time now. She shrugged off the ugly reminiscences and hid her face in her folded arm.

She yawned, her eyes closing automatically. It was late and if she could just stop the thoughts from swirling around in her brain, maybe she could get some sleep tonight. She thought of destiny and what it even meant to her anymore. Was it some nebulous idea or was the deck really stacked? And if she had a part to play, was it the Queen’s own fantasy that she was indulging or the universe’s?

 


	5. Chapter 5

“You sent for me?” Dyson entered the room, fettered down with armor and weaponry.

Vex leaned over a map of the city covered with notes and highlighted areas. “We are losing ground and it is of no concern to the Queen.”

“I do believe you are guilty of stretching the truth again.”

He laughed. “Do you not see? She thinks the Doctor is the key to ending this war and everything else be damned, she is going to woo the only prisoner that has had contact with the leader of the Resistance without letting us interrogate her.”

“Of course, I see it!” Dyson slammed a fist onto the open map.

Vex whistled. “She’s under your skin again.” He giggled.

“Don’t test me, Vex. Not today.”

“Oh, that’s right, you _tried_ to interrogate her last night with unfortunate results.”

Dyson turned toward the door. “Ask of me what you mean to or do not summon me again,” he growled.

“Fine, fine.” Vex waved a hand. “I think our timetable needs a little push in the right direction.”

“What do you mean?”

“Perhaps another’s reign might serve you better, Wolf.”

“I will not hurt her.”

“Very well,” Vex sighed. “You’re probably right. We should just spread the rose petals on her bed for them because that’s where this is going.” He prodded Dyson. “But you think when this one doesn’t work out she’ll take you in her bed instead.”

Dyson’s chest rumbled. “It’s not like that.”

“Of course it is, General.” Vex walked jauntily over to where Dyson stood and patted his cheek. “You live and breathe for her every whim, just hoping for the chance at another crack at her.” In a flash, Dyson’s hand was on his throat, squeezing. “Let’s be reasonable, Wolfy,” he choked.

“I will listen to your treachery no more!”

He held up a finger. “What if I told you that I mean to rid us of the Doctor, once and for all?”

Dyson’s hand loosened its grip on his throat but still held him there. “I’m listening.”

 

* * *

 

The guard came at three. She knew that because she was wearing her father’s watch and that thief guard was wearing a cast thanks to Bo. The Queen wielded violence like a practiced profession and Lauren figured she should probably fear her more than she did. But something gave her pause, made her trust the one woman she was meant to hate.

They brought her to a suite in the tower, a room decorated in white and gold, opulent and grand, just like she imagined a Queen would live. A guard stepped in behind her and undid her shackles.

“The Queen wishes for you to get comfortable,” he said, looking at the floor. “You should find suitable clothing in the bedroom. An escort will be back at nineteen hundred hours.” He turned on his heel then and disappeared out of the door, leaving her alone.

Lauren could smell the refreshing floral scents that were not unfamiliar to her. She wandered to the open door to the bathroom and stepped inside and this time, the moisture in the air was relaxing. The sound of popping bubbles from the immense cast iron bathtub drew her in further. With a quick look over her shoulder, Lauren peeled the clothes from her body, leaving them in a filthy heap in the centre of the marble tiled floor.

The water was hot, not just warm and Lauren groaned as she slid under the surface. She should have been worrying about why the Queen wished for her to bathe, echoes of sacrificial rites were chased out of her head by the burning candles that lined the edge of the tub. She bathed for what felt like hours, unable to bring herself to leave until the bubbles had all popped and the water cooled. Her skin was a shade of rosy pink when Lauren finally wandered into the bedroom, wrapped tightly in a luxurious towel.

There was clothing in her size laid out on the bed for her when she was finally clean. Nothing outrageous, just a grey wool v-neck sweater and a pair of tight-fitting jeans. Lauren looked at the clock on the wall and walked around the side of the bed. She pulled back the down filled blankets and dropped the towel to the floor. The cool sheets on her heated skin made Lauren close her eyes, the mattress felt like pillows, as if she was lying on air. There was hardly a feeling so lavish. Able to steal a half-hour’s nap, when the knock on the door finally sounded, Lauren was ready to see the Queen. _Bo._  
__

Bathed for the first time in months, Lauren felt incredible. The doors to the dining hall parted and she was presented to the Queen. “Doctor Lewis, as requested,” the guard said.

“That’ll be all.” She followed the men with her eyes until the doors shut behind them. “Lauren,” the Queen said, her eyes flashing blue, unexpectedly. “You look lovely.”

“Does this ensemble fulfill some fantasy for you?”

“Perhaps.” Bo took a step before turning the other way. “Please, have a seat.”

Lauren sat at the opulent table, dressed immaculately and large enough to seat twenty people. Bo poured a fine wine into crystal glasses and carried them to where Lauren sat at the other end of the table. She held a glass out to Lauren who eyed the Queen suspiciously until Bo took a sip. The Doctor reached for the wine and was surprised when Bo pulled out the chair and sat beside her.

“This table is too damn big.” She smiled playfully.

Lauren laughed in spite of herself. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

The doors burst open and Vex appeared with what could only be their dinner. “Ladies!” He spun around before setting down the plates and removing the silver domes that covered them. “An eight ounce veal chop served with chanterelle demi-glaze, wild rice and the very special nightshade ratatouille, guaranteed to be the highlight of your meal!” Lauren had been looking forward to the meal but now that it had been delivered she was having second thoughts.

“Enough!” Bo waved a hand and chased Vex from the room.

When Lauren didn‘t pick up her fork, Bo prodded her. “Please, eat.”

“With all due respect, I’m not eating this and I don’t think you should either.” She tried to keep the defiance to a minimum.

Bo looked at her with a frown. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she said, spearing a few eggplant on her fork. “I’ve had the same chef for half my lifetime.”

Lauren looked at the plate in front of her and closed her eyes against the rumbling in her belly. She took a breath. “I think on this one culinary matter, you should trust me.”

Bo sawed into her veal chop enthusiastically, comfortable with ignoring the doctor‘s warning. Lauren watched wide-eyed as she ate half her plate before setting down her fork. “I’m sorry that you didn’t eat, it was delicious.”

“Better safe than sorry.” She shrugged.

Bo set her plate aside and leaned on her elbow. “Do you trust me?” Her voice was low, conspiratorial. Her hand covered Lauren’s on her place setting.

Lauren tried to calm her racing heart, tried to keep herself alert and aware. “I don’t know how to answer that.”

“How about the truth?”

She swallowed. “Everything in me says run away,” she said quietly. “And then there’s this little voice that keeps telling me to stay.”

“I hear that voice too.” Bo smiled. “Except mine is telling me I have found the person I’ve waited a lifetime for.”

Lauren flashed back to the conversation she had been privy to between Bo and Dyson. Bo had said she was the one while Dyson remained skeptical. Now Lauren had trouble hiding from the feelings she had laid waste to when she thought Bo had killed her family. “Bo…”

“I brought you here tonight to tell you of the prophecy of my birthright,” the Queen started. “That I would unite the Dark and the Light Fae clans and fall in love with the soul of the Human Resistance. Together we would barter a peace to end the war between Fae and Humans.” Bo sighed. “I’ve been looking so long. And when Dyson finally brought you to me, I was convinced that it had to be you.”

Lauren looked down at their hands and back up to Bo’s face. “But you’re not anymore?”

The Queen squeezed her hand. “I only doubt myself because you are not the leader of the Resistance. But,” she whispered. “How can that be?”

Lauren swallowed as Bo reached into her hair, leaning in to press her lips against the Doctor’s. Millimeters from her, the Queen flinched and pulled away. “What is it?” Lauren asked, already knowing the answer. She looked at Bo who was clutching her stomach and sweating profusely. Bo braced herself on the table with one hand, her face contorting in pain. Lauren slid off her chair and crouched next to her. “I told you not to eat. Probably laced with belladonna.”

Bo growled. “You knew?” She tried to hide her outrage.

“Lucky guess.” She spread Bo’s eyelid. “Look at me.” Her pupils were dilated. “We don’t have much time, Bo. You need to feed before paralysis sets in.”

“I’ll have them bring me someone from the reserves,” she said doubled over.

“There’s no time.” Lauren wasn’t sure if it was being clean that she owed to feeling invincible but she was about to do something she vowed she’d never do. Be Fae food. “Feed on me.”

Bo looked at Lauren, surprised and impressed, even through the pain. “What?” she asked incredulously.

“You asked me if I trust you. This is my answer.” Bo leaned across the corner of the table and kissed her hard. “Please,” Lauren implored her as she pulled away.

And then the light was back in Bo’s eyes, a stunning blue-eyed devil that was stealing her breath as she squeezed the leather of her jacket. Her last coherent thought was that it didn’t feel anything like she thought it would before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Vex strolled through the halls whistling a jaunty tune. Imbued with new confidence, he was waiting to find the bodies of the Queen and the Doctor but he could not afford to do it too soon and have them revived so he circled the floor again. When he made it back to the dining hall, he found just one plate of half eaten food and no bodies. Panic-stricken, Vex spun on his heels. He had to get the hell out of Dodge. But there, in the doorway stood Bo, eyes glowing blue, her hair blowing like she was in the eye of a hurricane.

“Vex,” she said.

“My Queen, how did you like dinner?”

Before Vex could lift his arms to restrain her psychically, Bo drew his chi from the doorway, holding him still until she rushed him, tossing him aside like a piece of rubbish. He crashed into the wall and groaned in a heap on the floor. The Queen stopped next to him, turning him on his back with the shove of her booted heel before standing on his wrist. Vex cried out, struggling against the pressure.

“My Queen,” he begged.

“Save it for someone who believes your lies.” She kicked him. “You have betrayed me for the last time, Vex.”

“This must be a misunderstanding,” he pleaded. “I merely delivered your dinner.” She kicked open his blazer and found a vial of concentrated belladonna in his breast pocket. “It’s not as it seems, my Queen!” He lied.

She released his hands, now numbed, broken and useless to the Mesmer and lifted him off the floor. She pulled him to his feet and held him against the wall while she landed a fierce right hook. His eyes went wide as hers clouded over and she began to draw the life out of him.

When he was almost gone a voice came from behind him. “Bo!” Dyson yelled. “Enough!”

Against her better judgment she released the Mesmer and he crumpled to a heap on the floor. She turned and her eyes flashed at Dyson. He put his hands up in mock surrender and she turned back to Vex who was sputtering on the floor. “Take him to the Outlands and leave him no supplies.” She lifted him halfway up the wall by his throat. “I hope death finds you swiftly without the protection of the Crown,” she whispered against his cheek with a barely controlled rage.

With that, she released Vex, dropping him with a sickening crack as she turned and blew past Dyson. “If you ever see him within the city limits, he is to be strung up on the nearest post.”

 


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like she was drowning. But unlike the Blue Room, her lungs filling with water that wasn’t there, it was Bo’s vivid blue eyes, the stream of her life flowing from her instead. Lauren couldn’t breathe, feeling her chest constrict, her body paralyzed. The euphoria was unmatched and it didn’t escape her how she felt no pain. Like a spider paralyzing their prey before feasting on them alive, she was drowning with pleasure from the inside out.

With a gasp, Lauren sat up like a shot had gone off. Her hands immediately smoothed over her arms and chest, stomach and legs, checking for wounds of any sort before looking around. She frowned at her surrounding, glancing up at the canopy above her head. Lush satin fabric with deep reds and purples wound around a carved four-poster bed that looked like it could have been hundreds of years old. Light and creamy sheer curtains hung between each post, shrouding Lauren from the rest of the room. She felt as trapped as she did safe, her hands running over the soft cotton sheets. Lauren breathed in slowly, taking in the scents she was becoming all too familiar with. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was definitely the Queen’s bedroom.

Lauren leaned over and stopped, feeling her body complain. She had read about the aftermath of a succubus feed: headache, stiffness, shortness of breath. With a grimace, she moved to the edge of the bed and pulled the sheer to one side, her eyes scanning the area quickly. She stepped gingerly from the bed onto the soft shag rug that covered a large portion of the bedroom floor and straightened her sweater. The room was large, but not as ornate as she imagined. Much of the areas Lauren had been privy to on the compound were hard and cold, filled with stone and metal and glass. Weapons adorned the walls and large framed paintings of what she could only assume were great Fae leaders long past. Seating was wooden, or leather, pulling much of the history Lauren had swirling around in her head since she was a teenager. But Bo’s bedroom was none of those things.

The furniture was simple and eclectic. A dark wooden dresser stood against one wall with a small table and wingback chair. Candles and a few decorative boxes adorned various surfaces and a there was a large chest in the far corner. The room was comfortable and relaxing, exactly what one would expect from a Succubus’ lair.

Lauren cracked the door of the bedroom and scanned the area before stepping out into the quiet penthouse. It was immaculate, but lived in; magazines on the coffee table, papers on the dining room table and a sink full of dishes. Satisfied she was alone, Lauren moved carefully through the living room, bracing herself with a hand along the back of the red velvet sofa as she walked across the living area. She tried to move quickly, aiming directly for the elevator when she came upon a door opened just a crack. Curiosity winning over common sense, Lauren pushed the door open another few inches, leaning against the jamb.

When she turned the light on, Lauren was treated to the genetic smorgasbord she’d been waiting years for: Bo’s bathroom. She stood in the doorway, her eyes skipping from toothbrush, to hair brush, lost in the possibility of attaining the DNA of the Fae Queen. She was one step closer to winning the war. Lauren looked over her shoulder to the elevator doors, as if Bo was set to appear then and there. It was all laid out in front of her, everything she dreamed about. But all she could think about was the story Bo had shared with her. What if she really was the missing piece to the end of this war?

Lauren turned then and switched the light off, leaving the bathroom empty-handed. She started toward the elevator door again, but was drawn to the flash of light out of the corner of her eye. With a frown, Lauren noticed the curtains behind the couch and moved further from her potential escape. Nothing could really prepare her for the vision when she pulled the curtains apart. Beyond the gates of the Queen’s compound lay the wasteland that used to be the city Lauren called home. Windows smashed, buildings burned out, and some all out destroyed. She could see, but couldn’t hear the shots of gunfire in the streets and she remembered what it was like to be faced with the barrel of a gun, or the glowing eyes of a Fae about to attack. Lauren sighed. Here she was… safe? When the elevator bell sounded its arrival, Lauren turned quickly to see Bo step out, greeting her with a smile. Lauren nodded out the window.

“Nice view,” she said.

The smile faded from Bo’s face. She walked over to the window and stopped next to Lauren, looking out over the city her family had helped cripple. “I’d like to rebuild.”

Lauren looked at the Queen‘s profile, searching for motive. “For your kind, or mine?”

“For both,” Bo answered confidently, like she did everything. The silence shrouded them as they watched the flashes die down and Bo reached for the curtains, closing them against the ugly reality outside.

“How are you feeling?” Lauren asked, falling into old habits.

Bo turned to her and took her hand, leading her to the sofa. “Good as new,” Bo said, looking around. “How are you?”

Lauren grimaced as she sat down. “I feel like I was hit by a bus.” She moved aside gingerly when Bo sat beside her.

“I’m sorry about that,” Bo said sincerely.

Lauren shook her head. “Don’t apologize, I asked for it.”

“Yeah…” Bo looked at her. “You wanna tell me why you did that?”

Lauren stared back at Bo, trying to answer that question herself. When the Queen was poisoned, the pain and confusion in her eyes, Lauren was overcome with the need to save her. It was like she threw every rallying cry for the Human resistance out the window. “If you had wanted to kill me,” she said, staring at her lap. “I would have been dead months ago.”

Bo nodded. “Very astute.”

“And given what you told me tonight, I saw very little sense in you doing it now.”

Bo closed a hand over Lauren‘s knee. “I owe you a great debt, Doctor Lewis.”

The heat from Bo‘s hand felt like it could have left a mark. Lauren stared at it. “Release my friends,” she said.

“As you wish.” The answer came faster than either woman expected. The Queen was not one for granting wishes, but for Lauren there seemed no bounds as to how far she’d go. “I noticed you did not ask for your own release.”

The doctor stared at the Queen, her lips tightening into a smile before she sighed. “I don’t think I can walk away from you.”

Bo grinned. “I must admit, I’m relieved,” she said, watching her hand move over Lauren’s thigh. “It would be hard to see you go.” Lauren exhaled and reached for the Queen’s face. Terrified, but determined, she leaned into Bo and kissed her delicately. Bo’s palm found her cheek and held her there, lips exploring the shadows that fell upon her face before returning to her mouth. When Lauren broke away it was hard not to gasp for air. Bo smiled, her shoulder pressing into the cushions of the sofa as she leaned closer still. She ran two fingers through Lauren’s golden mane reverently.

Lauren had to admit, the way the Queen touched her made her feel special and had she wanted to resist, it would have been difficult. It was easy to lose yourself in the wiles of a succubus, but Bo had taken Lauren’s challenge to heart and had captured Lauren’s attention with her natural beauty and charm. The doctor never really had a chance. When Bo took her hand, she led her to her bedroom. Emboldened by the now familiar surroundings, Lauren reached for the Queen again as her clothes began to fall away.

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Bo said, her eyes closing against the roving doctor at her throat.

Lauren grunted an acknowledgement, too busy to take her lips away from Bo’s neck. Her scent would be Lauren’s undoing. For months it enticed her and now? Now, she was set adrift on the rough waters of emotion. Pure desire hit her like a freight train and no longer afraid to touch the Queen, Lauren pulled the leather jacket from her shoulders, the shirt from her back. She stepped into Bo and took her face in her hands, kissing her fiercely, never quite getting enough with each pass of her lips.

Bo took Lauren’s waist in her hands, stumbling back a few steps until she hit the bed. She smiled when she bounced on the mattress, moving to sit up as Lauren climbed into her lap and pushed the Queen onto her back. Bo’s eyes flashed when Lauren moved over her. Her hair rained down around Bo’s face, a blonde curtain sequestering them away from the stark reality of the war still raging on the streets below.

Bo took her face into both hands and kissed her greedily. As the last of their clothing was tossed to the floor in a flurry, Lauren had to pause as skin met skin and suddenly she felt complete. She closed her eyes, trying to savor the moment. She couldn’t explain why she felt like a puzzle piece that had just found its match, but she did. Something was different in Bo, too. As Lauren pushed herself up on her arms, Bo’s eyes moved appreciatively across Lauren’s skin as her hands mapped its expanse with precision.

When Lauren disappeared between Bo’s legs, a new brand of worship was born. Her mouth covered her like a whisper, just a breath over the tender skin at her apex and the Queen trembled. When she began to stroke her, Bo tore at the bed clothes. White-knuckled and vibrating with an energy Lauren had never felt before, the Queen stretched beneath her. It wasn’t long before she elicited a languid moan that began to build as her tongue swept over her again and again. Lauren was lost in the scent of Bo’s skin, the sound of her voice, and the soft drag of Bo’s heel along her back. Soon, she would beg for it to be over, for sweet release to come, and Lauren would oblige because it pleased her.

With a gasp, Bo’s hips lifted from the bed and Lauren rode the undulation until they jerked and the waves subsided. Lauren climbed back up the bed and was met with the Queen’s greedy kisses. Quickly rolling Lauren onto her back, she kissed her breast. Lauren sighed at the tenderness and reverence with which the Queen touched her. It shouldn’t still surprise her, how different one’s assumption of a person could be so different than the reality. But even with all the stories of ruthlessness and cruelty, however stretched they may be, Lauren still felt like magic in Bo’s hands. When Bo moved on top of her, Lauren’s breath caught in the back of her throat, her hands squeezing Bo‘s hips. The silky slide of their bodies grinding together threatened her sanity, and every rock of her hips pulled Lauren closer and closer to the edge. Bo’s hands were on either side of her head as she hovered above Lauren, her blue eyes flickering before another kiss stole the doctor’s breath again, the Queen’s hips moving at a maddening pace.

The Queen’s skills were unmatched, and the smile in her eyes told Lauren she enjoyed the doctor’s unrelenting arousal, ebbing and flowing with the sway of her hips. But even Bo’s will flappable. Unable to maintain perfection for long, Bo groaned and pressed her into the mattress, thrusting recklessly. Lauren bit her bottom lip when the onslaught came, unable to hold herself at bay anymore and falling victim to the Queen‘s expertise. She held Bo by the shoulders as the orgasm rolled over her in sheets, her hips lifting desperately. There was something else building in Lauren; words that had no business escaping her. But after the white hot release of Bo’s hips against her own, pulling and pushing in desperation before she dropped to her elbows, breathing heavily into Lauren‘s shoulder.

Lauren’s lips caressed the whorls of Bo’s ear. “This is the craziest thing that I have ever said,” she whispered, “but I think I love you.”

Bo chuckled, stroking her hair. “Shhh, this is not madness talking.”

“What, then?” Lauren asked, her heartbeat slowing.

“Some truths are undeniable.”

“Do you love me?” Lauren cringed inwardly at how needy that sounded but she had no basis for this reality and she had to know where she stood.

Bo lifted her head and regarded the doctor seriously, their bodies fitted together. “I have loved you for decades.”

“Can you guarantee my protection?”

Bo laughed. “Of course, I am still the Queen.”

Lauren grew serious. “Will you?”

“Yes,” Bo ensured, moving to Lauren‘s side. “Now tell me what this is about.”

She still resisted. It impressed even Lauren, that even after being at her most vulnerable with this succubus queen, she still stopped and asked herself if she was sure she wanted to strip every wall down. Lauren pushed herself upright, the bed sheet falling down her shoulder. Bo turned onto her back to look up at her. “Remember when you told me I was the only one who knew who the leader of the Human Resistance was?”

Bo nodded. “Yeah?”

Lauren extended her hand and Bo looked up at her confused, taking her hand anyway. “Now there are two of us.”

The smile that overtook the Queen‘s features was stunning. “I knew it,” she said, sitting up in front of Lauren. “I knew that you were the one. But how can it be?”

The doctor looked at the canopy over their heads. “The leader of the Resistance was killed a number of years ago,” Lauren started. “I knew the news would break the back of the revolution so I hid his death from the factions. I continued as a go-between even when I reported to no one and I made decisions that impacted the direction of our fight.” She shrugged. “I became the leader without anyone knowing it.”

Out in the foyer, the elevator dinged softly and suddenly Bo was the Queen again. She stood hastily, slipping into the red kimono hanging by the bedroom door. “I’m sorry, I have to deal with this.” From the cracked bedroom door, Lauren could hear Bo scold the unwelcome visitor for intruding on them. She pulled the sheet around her. “What is so important that it could not wait?”

Dyson’s voice rattled back at her. “My Queen, I think you have made a grave error in judgment.”

“If this is about Vex, I will not entertain any further suggestions.”

“I think you’re being unreasonable.”

“He poisoned me!” The Queen shouted.

“How do you know it was not the Doctor? Humans cannot be trusted!” Dyson had raised his voice to the Queen and there was a long silence before she spoke again.

“Let them go.”

“What? I don’t understand what you are asking me to do.”

“Free the Humans,” she said sharply and Lauren smiled. Maybe she was exactly as advertised. Ruthless in the best possible way, but Lauren had engaged her heart and it was changing everything.

“You can’t be serious,” he said indignantly.

“The war is over Dyson, get a hobby or something.” She sighed. “But stop questioning my orders or you will find yourself in the Outlands with Vex.”

“Where is she?” Lauren imagined Dyson growing closer to her Queen.

“You don’t have to worry about her. She is safe.” Lauren pulled the sheet around her breasts and stood beside the bed. She wanted to charge out and give Dyson a real reason to hate humans, but instead she listened from behind the bedroom door.

“You slept with her. She‘s in your bedroom right now, listening to us.”

“Jesus, Dyson are we really going to do this _again_? So what if she is in there listening to this pathetic temper tantrum you’re having? What harm could come from that?”

“Did you tell her there have been others? Others you were so sure were the foretold that you took them into your bed, too. And then what happened, my Queen?”

There was a crash of broken glass and then the even metered reply from the Queen. “She is the one.”

“She told me she loved me once!” He bellowed for Lauren’s benefit. “She can only love herself.”

“Leave now or be carried out when I am through with you.”

The elevator dinged and Lauren imagined Dyson skulking away of his own volition. Lauren stood at the foot of the bed wrapped in a sheet and waited for Bo to return. She pondered what Dyson had said. He is someone who claims to truly know the Queen but, she wondered, how well did he know Bo? Point of fact, if anything Dyson said were true, she should probably go back to fearing for her life. And after what she had just told the Queen, revealing her secrets like that, she was certain she had doomed herself.

“I’m sorry, Dyson can be a pest.” Bo smiled from the bedroom doorway.

Lauren nodded. “I’m sure he means well.”

“No, he really doesn’t.” She closed the door behind her. “I was betrothed to him many years ago. I had second thoughts and he didn’t. He became my General when I became Queen and he’s been carrying around these boyish feelings for far too long.”

“But you trust him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“So should I trust him?”

Bo paused, her mouth having begun an answer she didn’t want to give. “For as difficult as Dyson can be, he is just as loyal.”

Lauren nodded carefully, the Queen’s diplomatic skills at work. Her hand clenched the sheets at her chest. “And would he extend that loyalty to a human?”

Bo sighed. “I’m confident he’ll see it my way in regards to humans.”

“Eventually.”

The Queen smirked, walking casually toward the doctor. “Eventually,” she agreed.

“And your loyalty?”

Bo’s hands stopped halfway to Lauren’s waist and dropped to her sides. “You’re questioning my loyalty?”

Lauren‘s shoulders raised and lowered in a sigh. “I have to.”

“Lauren,” the Queen started and Lauren’s breath caught. Maybe this was it. “The fact that you can brazenly ask me that to my face just shows me how much I need your help to end this war.” She took Lauren’s shoulders in her hands. “You are already more courageous than half the Fae I know.”

The doctor blinked away the smile that tugged at the corners of her mouth. “How do I know you won’t kill me like those other women when the war is over?”

Bo’s grip loosened and her eyes lowered. “I was out of control when I was young, wild and stupid. I fed indiscriminately, leaving a trail of grotesque bodies in my wake.” When she looked up again, Lauren was surprised to see the pain in the Queen’s eyes. “So years ago, I stopped and fed only through necessity, much to my father’s disappointment. It‘s not a history I‘m proud of.”

“So why continue this war?”

“The Fae are Traditionalists. Nothing would stop it except a _‘Treaty of Peace’_ agreed to by both Fae and Human Resistance leaders. My father wouldn’t hear of it.” Bo smiled then. “But my mother spoke of you. That there was a human I was destined to meet, that she would be the key to peace between our kind. _‘It‘ll be the dawn of a new era,’_ she’d say.”

“Your mother was a sympathizer?”

“No, not at all.” Bo shook her head. “Mother Mary,” she said, as if it clarified everything. “She was my Human, if you will. Looked after me, taught me while my parents weren‘t at home, which was often. Mary believed in the good in everyone, Human and Fae, and she believed in the possibility of love.”

Lauren smiled. “I do, too.”

Throughout her life, Bo always knew what to say in almost any given situation, but this night, she stood speechless in front of Lauren. She leaned in and kissed her, unable to say anymore, her fingers squeezing her shoulders. Lauren lifted her hands to Bo’s face, the bed sheet falling in a pool of fabric at their feet as she pulled Bo closer. After all these years, after all the pain and destruction, Bo couldn’t believe that her search had finally come to an end.

 


	7. Chapter 7

“Tell me more about your family.” Bo’s voice was soft in her ear, the warmth in her body cooling after yet another battle beneath the sheets.

Lauren smiled. Bo’s curiosity for who she was before the war started was a gift Lauren never knew she’d asked for. “My brother was a big guy, six-two, two-hundred pounds of solid muscle, a real jock. But he was smart.” She shook her head. “So smart and kind and gentle. And our dog Jaffa.” She held up a finger. “Named for my mom’s favorite cookie.” She laughed. “Jaffa was Jack’s constant companion. They‘d go running every morning, swimming in the lake in the evening and Frisbee in between.”

Bo fluffed the pillow behind her head and lay back to listen to Lauren’s tale.

She chuckled. “I’ll never forget the time Jack and Jaffa were sprayed by a skunk on their way home from the lake. My mom, actually made them sit on the patio for dinner before mixing a simple neutralizing solution in the lab downstairs.”

“You had a lab?” Bo was in awe.

“Well, my parents did.” Lauren settled onto her back, staring up at the lush fabric canopy. “I’d use it when I could, but it was often off limits for days at a time. Sometimes I wouldn’t see my parents for a week, hearing them walk around the kitchen in the middle of the night when they’d finally emerge for food.”

“What about you?” Bo grinned. “I bet you were a hellion.”

Lauren laughed. “My hellion years came later. In high school I never missed curfew, not because I was a good girl, but because there was nobody worth missing it for.”

“I find that hard to believe.”

She shrugged. “Until you, little has mattered one bit to me. I was beginning to think it was my,” she held up her hands and made finger quotes. “Issue.”

“If you find me a suitable mate it might very well be your issue.” She smirked.

“Just wait until I tell you about my penchant for bad girls.” Lauren winked and poked Bo in the side with her elbow.

“That‘s a little obvious, don‘t you think?” Her smile was heart-stopping.

Lauren smiled awkwardly at her beauty, propping herself up on an elbow. “You’re not so bad…” She trailed kisses down Bo’s throat.

“You’ve not yet seen me at my worst.” She sighed, her hand coming to rest on the back of Lauren’s neck.

“And you’ve not seen me at mine.” Lauren grinned as her mouth moved towards Bo’s breast.

Bo laughed knowingly. “Show me.” Grinning against Bo’s breast, Lauren tugged the sheet from Bo’s grasp as her lips inched closer. She knew it would take a feat to impress someone who has been around as long as Bo has, but Lauren put her heart into it because that was the one thing she had aplenty. She touched her, revered her, as the Queen but she loved her, desired her as Bo. To Lauren, Bo, with her curiosity and innate kindness would always trump her role as the all-powerful Queen. Bo gasped as Lauren’s mouth found its target. A smile and a shake of her head was almost imperceptible as she combed her fingers through blonde hair, the back of her hand lazily grazing Lauren’s cheek. “It’s true, you are a devil.”

Lauren lifted her head and kissed her gently. “And what is my crime, my Queen?” She whispered against Bo’s lips.

“You have stolen my heart.” She captured her lips in a hungry kiss.

 

* * *

 

From the penthouse, Lauren looked down at the city below. Not quite the shell of a city that it once was, Bo had kept true to her promise and the Fae had started to rebuild. In the meantime, Lauren had transformed an old armory into a makeshift hospital where the sick and injured could come to be tended to. She had a team of primarily Fae doctors but there were a few select Humans that she had handpicked to help with the unending lineup of walking wounded.

The Doctor’s biggest challenge had not been this endeavor however, rather the simple fact that because she worked as a shadow leader, her own troops did not believe that she was actually their leader. This resulted in disharmony and mistrust throughout the ranks.

Only a few months had passed since Bo had taken Lauren into her heart and into her bed. Time moves quickly when political unrest looms and rebellion is certain. As simple as it was for the Queen and the Doctor to hammer out a peace treaty, the difficulty lay in convincing all who were coerced to fight that it was now time to lay down their arms and to accept Humans or Fae into their society as equals.

And as difficult as regulating the troops was, Bo and Lauren were finding it more problematic to shut down their feelings for one another and focus on the task at hand. It was all-too often that they would stay in bed half the day before they could no longer ignore Dyson’s urgings that work should be done. Lauren had grown used to Dyson’s regal stares and disinterested eye rolls at her suggestions, but he was mostly just sore because Bo valued her opinion more than his. Not helping his distaste for Humans, was the decision to pair the Scout, Kenzi with the General. Initially insulted, he resisted the hanger-on. She was young, Human, impressionable and far too impressed by his wolf. Being paired with a low-ranking Human had brought much ire from the soldiers under his command, but slowly, Dyson began to soften. Kenzi had that effect on people. Her relentless dog-with-a-bone attitude garnered her a modicum of esteem from the General but it was her penchant for the drink and holding her own pushed him in the direction of respect.

 

* * *

 

Kenzi sipped a fine ale and stared across the table at the General who checked his watch for the third time in ten minutes. After breaking up a few fights and unauthorized feedings, they found themselves at Kenzi’s new favourite place and Dyson’s home away from home. Things between them had finally started to relax after finding themselves in a camaraderie over their respective bosses and their marathons in the bedroom. It was hard enough to get her new partner to trust her, Kenzi didn’t have time to wrangle the Resistance leader, too. She sighed. “Another fruitless day.”

Dyson looked at her. “The Queen is simply distracted,” he reasoned.

“Well, no shit.” Kenzi rolled her eyes. “What are you gonna do about it?”

He sipped his pint, capturing the foam on his top lip, with his bottom lip. He shook his head. “I am just a General.”

Kenzi slumped against the back of her chair and crossed her arms. “Not such a big, bad wolf anymore if you ask me.”

He growled. A low rumble that started in his chest and rattled the back of his throat. “The Queen would not take suggestions on this matter from me.”

“You’re right,” Kenzi threw her arms up in the air. “I’m sure the Dark Queen would take pointers from little old me.”

“No, but perhaps the Doctor might.” Dyson knocked on the table.

Kenzi shifted uncomfortably. “We’re not that close.”

“Sure you are, I’ve seen the way she is with you.”

Kenzi held up a finger. “Let me rephrase that: We are not close enough for me to tell her it’s time to chill with the panty raids and get to work sorting out the districts.”

Dyson held up a hand in mock surrender. “Fair enough.” He sipped his brew again and pondered the relative silence of the tavern.

“It’s not too late…” She pushed, knowing he‘d crack.

He sighed. “Unified front?”

Kenzi slapped the table and stood. “You betcha.”

 

* * *

 

They rode the elevator in silence. Each time Dyson began to speak, Kenzi would shush him. She needed silence to get her game face on, she said. When the elevator dinged, she forged ahead, marching right into the Queen’s living room. Except there was no sign of the Queen, just Lauren sorting lab results on the coffee table.

Upon seeing Dyson and Kenzi enter so hastily, she stood and immediately. “What happened?”

He shook his head. “Everything’s fine,” he said. “Sorry to alarm you, Doctor.”

“Then, what?” She asked, heartbeat beginning to normalize.

“We, uh…” Kenzi looked up at Dyson and back to Lauren. “Wanted to talk to you about your,” she coughed, “work habits lately.” Lauren made a face. “We’re just concerned that you might not be giving everything your, uh, full attention.”

Lauren turned to Dyson. “And you feel the same?” She waved a hand. “Of course you feel the same.”

“We need to act quickly if we’re to convince our kinds to coexist,” he said. “And while I…” Dyson swallowed and looked at the floor. “ _Appreciate_ the situation you find yourselves in--”

“I get the picture.” Lauren held her hand up and dropped it to her side again. “Now, if you‘ll excuse me,” she nodded. “I have work to do.” She gathered the lab reports and walked away.

Kenzi leaned over to Dyson and elbowed him in the side. “Notice how she went to the bedroom?”

Dyson’s shoulders lifted and he sighed heavily. “How am I supposed to stop a succubus from having sex?”

“Is this a riddle?” Kenzi called the elevator. “Because I’m totally not good at those.”

The elevator dinged and they returned to the car. “You thirsty?” He asked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she was heard saying as the doors closed.

At the sound of the elevator leaving, Lauren was back in the living room with her stack of paperwork, dropping it on the coffee table, she walked to the floor to ceiling windows and looked out upon the city, still lawless and volatile. A warm hand came to rest on her shoulder and Lauren turned to see Bo in her favorite red kimono eyeing her sleepily. Life with Bo was nothing like she expected. The Queen was a caring and tender lover, however inexhaustible, a gentle friend and confidant, a protector, all the while still maintaining a fury that her subjects respected and in some respects still feared. Still, Lauren challenged her and Bo delighted in this fact.

“I’m surprised by how slumberous you are today.” Lauren’s fingers followed the seam of the kimono, over Bo’s breast and down to her navel. Above its belt, she slipped a hand inside and felt the heat coming off her in waves, as slumber had not quite left the Queen. Bo looked skyward with a sigh as Lauren’s hands began to roam her body, her kimono pooling on the carpet below.

High above the city, Bo tore at Lauren‘s button-down shirt. She gasped as buttons went flying and her lace-covered breasts were exposed. Reaching behind Lauren’s back, Bo easily popped the catches of the bra and dropped it on the floor. She pressed her hips in closer. Hurriedly, Lauren unbuckled her belt and kicked her jeans away. And when Bo sank down Lauren’s body, hooking her index fingers on her underwear and slowly sliding them down her legs, Lauren began to lose herself as she was learning she always did when Bo touched her.

As she stood, Lauren’s arms wrapped around Bo’s neck, her mouth against her ear. “I can’t be long, they’re expecting me in the infirmary.”

Bo‘s arm encircled Lauren‘s body. “You can’t rush a master,” Bo said against her neck.

Lauren’s head fell back as she laughed, joyfully. “Does that make me your blank canvas?”

“No,” Bo shook her head. “Never.” She ran a finger over the fine bone structure of her cheek.

“Then, what?” Lauren pushed.

“You’re the masterpiece that I can never duplicate.”

Lauren smiled and a moment later she was turned around, Bo’s hands and lips explored the curves of her shoulders and back. Her breath labored and Bo pressed Lauren up against the glass. It was freezing, but the heat from Bo’s hips on her ass distracted her from the skin cooling against the window. A hand reached around Lauren’s navel and plunged between her legs. Lauren’s fingers squeaked as she tried in vain to grip the window with one hand and reached behind her with the other. She pressed her cheek against the cool window as Bo worked between her legs, her breathing uneven and expectant. On display for the world, though at an impossible height for any Fae or Human to see, Lauren’s breath fogged the glass as Bo moved with her.

Bo spun her around without warning and kissed her hard. She lifted her leg and held it against her thigh. “You are…” Bo whispered against her ear, inhaling sharply. “Superb.” She raked her hand across Lauren’s thigh before sinking to her knees.

“My Queen,” she gasped as Bo lifted her leg over her shoulder, covering Lauren with her mouth. She leaned back against the window, hovering above the city, teetering on the edge of something wonderful. Holding Bo’s head against her, her hips rocked rhythmically until, knees quivering, sweet release shook her body.

Lauren slid down the window, settling beside Bo who kneeled there. “How do you do that?”

“It’s pretty simple,” she said. “You just put your lips together and--”

“Not that.” She swatted at Bo. “I’ll admit I am single-minded when it comes to you so I must know how can I have fallen under your spell so quickly?”

Bo leaned over to kiss her. “Because we are written in the stars.”

Lauren stared at her, her lips curling into a smile. “Kenzi says we’re spending too much time in bed.”

“Ha.” Bo kissed from Lauren’s jaw, to her ear and down her neck. “There is no such thing.”

Lauren’s eyes closed when Bo moved from shoulder to chest. “You don’t think we’re ignoring our people?”

Bo hovered over Lauren, her lips finding her throat. “I think both of our people have survived worse.”

The buzz of the doctor’s cell phone vibrated from a few feet away, in the pile of clothing on the floor. Lauren crawled out from under Bo to reach for it, who had a hard time not taking advantage of the situation. She held her bottom lip between her teeth. Lauren returned to Bo’s side with the phone and with few quick button presses later, she lowered it to her lap with an apologetic smile. But Bo didn’t speak, leaning into Lauren and kissing her fiercely.

Lauren held Bo’s face in her hands, dropping the phone to the floor. “Bo…” she breathed in between kisses, unable to slow her down. “Bo, I have to go.”

The Queen buried her face in Lauren’s shoulder with a groan, her hands squeezing her waist. “I need to schedule an appointment.”

Lauren chuckled and kissed the side of Bo’s face. “That’s not necessary,” she said, sliding out from under the Queen. She stepped into her jeans and slid them over her hips before picking up the shirt. She pulled it on and crouched next to Bo. “If you need me, you know where to find me.”

With a smile, Bo watched Lauren disappear into the bathroom. These were the days that she would never forget; nestled between duty and love. These were the days that would define Bo’s reign, not the years of destruction that took place before. It was always someone else’s war but now it had become their origin story. The Human Doctor and the Dark Queen, hand in hand, helping those who their factions had once harmed, rebuilding a city torn apart by years of misguided rule.

Legacies were funny things. The hit or miss nature of history books, highlighting the high and low points but often missing the in between, leaving the real work hidden. Bo looked out the window, Lauren having just left for the infirmary. It was something she hadn’t done for years before Lauren pulled the curtains apart that fateful night. She was the one. There was no doubting or denying it now and Bo was, for the first time in her life, truly happy.

She had cast off the diabolical inheritance of her parents and followed her heart of all things. Yes, the Queen could love. The end result was Lauren in her arms at the end of the day and a colony that had its flaws, but with members and leadership that were committed to working on them, because legacies were funny things. This time Bo wasn’t blazing her own trail, she was creating a new life for herself, for Lauren, and everyone else in the compound. She was fulfilling a prophecy that was as old as she was but the next chapter, that was in their hands.

 

* * *

 

The dust storms were the worst. With make-shift soda bottle goggles, he could see a few feet in front of him, at least. As he climbed over a mile of dead, firebombed and looted vehicles Vex fixated on that damned Dark Queen and her pathetic Human Doctor. As if anyone would follow them into battle. Vex had been poised for a takeover but now he was scraping by in the Outlands, eating possum and drinking distilled piss by a campfire.

He saw the lights before he heard the roar of the engine. Squinting off into the distance, he watched as fate approached on an ATV. A gang of bandits, he figured, and prepared to get hijacked for everything he had gathered in his travels.

He stood and dusted himself off. Better to face destiny head on than to try to outrun it, that’s what his mum always told him. The four-wheeler spun out in front of him and a tall man, a misfit, hopped off the ATV.

“Vex, I presume?”

“How could you presume anything?” Vex held his hands out and dropped them to his sides, dust clouds rising from his clothes. “There are thousands of miles of lawless, drought-suffering, unpopulated country to search and you _presume_ to know who I am?”

“Well, you’re Vex, aren’t ya?” He asked, hand on his hip.

“Yes and who the hell are you?” Vex was sleep-deprived and hungry and had no time for trespassers.

“Come with me.” He motioned with his hand.

“Are you having a laugh? I’m going to be eating my dinner before crawling into my kit and you, you bloody pirate can get arsed.”

“I thought you might say that.” The tall man approached him with a bundle of ropes and before Vex could protest, he had already been hog-tied and roped to the back of the four-wheeler on his belly.

“Where are you taking me?”

“The Queen requests an audience.”

Vex swallowed. His hands were still healing and he was defenseless, is this how the Queen wished to rid the world of him? He choked at the dust storm the four-wheeler stirred up and bounced hard on his belly as they rolled over the washboard-like ruts in the dirt. His teeth chattered, echoing inside his skull at the vibration. It was fifteen merciless minutes of this before he was being hoisted off the ATV and untied. Mr. Long Legs booted him inside a tent, something that looked like was stolen from the circus. Vex was ready to meet the ringleader when he saw her unmistakable form sashaying toward him.

“Vexie, sweetie.” Evony put her hand on her hip, pouting. “I heard Queen Bitch finally got tired of your shit.” She clapped her hands together. “You’re in luck! It just so happens I’m in the market for your brand of mischief. Fancy another go at the Dark Queen and her pet Doctor?”

“My Queen!” He bowed dramatically. “At your service.”

 

* * *

 

Fin.

 

* * *

 

***stay tuned for the sequel, _**Outlanders**_ coming soon to a fan fiction site near you!***


End file.
